


Многоходовый план

by Izverg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Prison, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg
Summary: Кайло сделал Хаксу предложение, от которого тот отказался. Со всеми вытекающими.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Discrete Scheme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937454) by [TheZ1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337). 

> Бета - [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)

Встреча не была секретной или незапланированной. Теоретически мог присутствовать любой желающий, но так вышло, что явилось на неё лишь двое самых преданных генералу Хаксу офицеров — всех прочих вызвали на гораздо менее важное совещание. Но раз уж они намерены свергнуть Верховного лидера, то придётся это провернуть прямо у него под носом.

Генерал занял место во главе стола, соратники расположились по правую и левую сторону. Хакс развернул карту столицы Эскабара — планеты, где намечалась встреча Верховного лидера с Высшим советом региона. Кайло Рен собирался заручиться лояльностью совета, в обмен же Первый Порядок обязывался дать необходимый толчок развитию слабеющей экономики планеты. По крайней мере, таков был план.

Для Хакса и командного состава настал идеальный момент, чтобы убить Верховного лидера, воспользовавшись малочисленностью охраны и новизной местности. Простенькое дельце.

Один из соратников уже наладил связь с небольшой группой состоятельных граждан, считающих, что экономика планеты в полном порядке. За помощь в покушении им гарантировали стабильное положение в обществе, благодаря чему они смогли бы продолжить угнетать и эксплуатировать население. Конечно, впоследствии Хаксу предстояло искать новый подход, поскольку Эскабар так или иначе должен был подчиниться Порядку.

Едва ступив на поверхность планеты, Кайло Рен попадёт в засаду. Потребуется как минимум десять убийц. Все как один — опытные снайперы. Задача не особо сложная. У их местных сообщников достаточно средств, чтобы нанять лучших из лучших с планет Среднего кольца. Тем временем Хакс, следуя плану, будет продолжать исполнять свои обязанности: расхаживать по мостику новейшего звёздного разрушителя класса «Возрождённый». Или, может, почтит своим присутствием стратегическое заседание. Один из офицеров полетит с Кайло — на самый крайний случай. Второй же займётся повседневной рутиной, будто ничего не происходит. Хакс ни минуты не сомневался, что их не разоблачат. Так что оставалось только ждать.

— Вы уверены? — спросила немолодая светловолосая женщина по имени Маларус. Сильная и яркая личность — Хакс её очень уважал.

— Ответ положительный. Учитывая проходящий в настоящее время на двадцать третьем уровне тренинг по боевой подготовке, а также продолжающийся подбор нового капитана для программы штурмовиков, у Верховного лидера достаточно проблем, чтобы не заглядывать к нам сейчас.

— Согласен, — кивнул Дормиц, личный пилот Хакса. Роскошь, которой наслаждался генерал, хотя мог и сам управлять шаттлом, как любой нижестоящий офицер.

Но Хакс не представлял, насколько глубоко он заблуждался. Сидя в личных апартаментах, Кайло Рен слушал их разговор. Мягко говоря, он был шокирован и слегка обеспокоен словами Хакса. Неужели Хакс так безумно жаждал трона, что планировал убийство Верховного лидера? Видимо, да. Даже Кайло не планировал убивать Сноука, всё произошло внезапно, из-за той глупой девчонки.

Но не время было вспоминать о Рей, и Кайло вернулся мыслями к секретному (хотя на самом деле не такому уж секретному) совещанию, которое проходило на тридцатом уровне. Хакс задумал убить его, что создавало много новых проблем. Если Хакс попытается это сделать, то Кайло, без сомнения, придётся арестовать его за государственную измену. Потом Хакса (и его сообщников) приговорят к смерти. А этого Кайло допустить не мог. Такого военного гения, как Хакс, нельзя казнить публично — надо придумать для него нечто иное. Но трибунал всё равно проведут согласно протоколу. Вот зачем Хаксу вздумалось усложнять новую жизнь Кайло?

Они же неплохо сработались после смерти Сноука. Хотя Первый Порядок по-прежнему преследовал остатки бунтовщиков из Сопротивления, у Кайло давно не случалось вспышек гнева. Несмотря на некоторые шероховатости, он чувствовал себя сильным, контролируя их организацию и галактику в целом. Возникающие то тут, то там незначительные мятежи регулярно подавлялись. Кайло весьма ценил Хакса за его командирские способности, но теперь тот планировал переворот.

Мысль о том, что Хакс верил, будто десятка снайперов хватит, чтобы его убить, выглядела оскорбительной, и Кайло мрачно усмехнулся. Какая нелепость. Надлежало арестовать всех заговорщиков. «Было бы неплохо, — подумал Кайло. — Без крупных финансовых воротил, которые помогают Хаксу и эксплуатируют население, простые граждане отнесутся к Порядку благосклоннее. Если правильно разыграть эту карту, Эскабар будет готов к экономическому подъёму».

Но как же Хакс? Теперь, когда одна задача была решена, следовало подумать, что

делать с генералом. Кайло — властелин галактики. Что подумают люди, если вскоре после убийства Сноука, его бывшего учителя, генерал Хакс будет уличён в измене и приговорён к смертной казни? Нужно найти другой выход.

Нельзя допустить раскола в рядах Первого Порядка — это породит слишком много проблем. Так что лучше уж объединение. Он просто предложит Хаксу сочетаться браком. Как только в голове всплыло слово «брак», Кайло громко рассмеялся. Хакс непременно взбесится. При всей своей жажде власти генерал ни за что не согласится «выйти замуж» за Кайло Рена. Но Кайло обязан даровать Хаксу последний шанс на искупление, и неважно, что придётся спать вполглаза, если они когда-нибудь разделят постель.

Датапад на столе пискнул, Кайло подошёл к нему и прочёл высветившееся уведомление: «СОВЕЩАНИЕ С ГЕНЕРАЛОМ ХАКСОМ В 16:30 АННУЛИРОВАНО». Кайло вновь хохотнул, довольный тем, что включился в игру.

Отменяя совещание, Хакс, очевидно, пытался избежать общения с ним, и Кайло решил в этом пойти ему навстречу. Пусть Хакс думает, что он не в курсе происходящего, пусть думает, что до Верховного лидера наконец дошло, как же генерал его ненавидит. Кайло позволит Хаксу дистанцироваться от него всю следующую неделю, до самой встречи на Эскабаре — и тем временем придумает, как сделать предложение.

Кайло вздрогнул, представив, как преклонит колено и предложит руку и сердце. И решил, что будет лучше остаться на ногах: более официально, менее романтично, без лишних эмоций. Так больше шансов, что Хакс оценит чувства, стоящие за идеей. План казался очень хорошим.

***

Хакс сидел за столом в одном из больших конференц-залов, вокруг собралось несколько офицеров. Двое соратников с секретного совещания стратегически избегали приближаться к нему. Хакс знал: если они подойдут слишком близко, их мысли синхронизируются, ведь каждый из них думал об убийстве Верховного лидера. Хакс не хотел, чтобы Кайло уловил хоть малейший намёк на заговор, поэтому не стал разговаривать с Маларус, когда та прошествовала мимо него с чашкой кафа.

К Хаксу подошёл нервный на вид младший офицер и встал навытяжку.

— Генерал.

Хакс поднял взгляд.

— Слушаю.

— У меня сообщение от Верховного лидера.

Хакс вскинул бровь.

— Сообщение?

— Так точно, сэр. Он сказал, что желает видеть вас в тронном зале.

— Прямо сейчас?

— Нет, сэр. Эм, — офицер наклонился ближе, и Хакс мгновенно насторожился. Обычно Кайло не использовал людей для передачи распоряжений — всегда присылал их на датапад или с дроидом. — Он упомянул, что вам сперва, возможно, захочется освежиться.

Хакс откинулся в кресле и уставился на посланца.

— Если это шутка, младший офицер Ньюмо, то она не удалась, — отчеканил он, прочтя имя и звание на форменной нашивке. Его вспышка, пусть и довольно тихая, привлекла внимание нескольких офицеров, находящихся неподалёку. Краем глаза Хакс подметил, что даже Дормиц напрягся.

— Нет, сэр. Это не шутка, сэр, — заикаясь, пробормотал Ньюмо и тяжело сглотнул. — Я всего лишь посланник, сэр. Не хотел вас обидеть.

Хакс опустил глаза и посмотрел на открытый документ в своём датападе: заказ на несколько новых СИДок, которые Первый Порядок был готов поставить в строй. А потом громко рассмеялся и, собравшись с силами, отодвинул стул.

— Тогда, полагаю, мне лучше освежиться, — сказал он с лёгким раздражением в голосе. Прихватив датапад, он вышел из конференц-зала, не удостоив своих сообщников даже взглядом.

Морща лоб от беспокойства, Хакс шагал по коридору к ближайшему лифту.

Он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, направляясь в личные апартаменты так рано. Обычно он выходил из них в 6:00 и возвращался поздно вечером, с началом второй ночной вахты. А теперь он оказался в своей каюте в обеденное время и не знал, что делать. Поэтому Хакс сбросил китель и пошёл в освежитель. Он не собирался принимать душ, напомнив себе: подразумевалось, что надо освежиться, а не отмыться дочиста. Он знал, что Кайло не любит ждать. И не имело значения, что тот в курсе: генералу придётся замешкаться. Поэтому Хакс повернул кран и взялся за бритву.

Он сбрил лёгкие намёки на щетину и почистил зубы. Армейские жетоны звонко клацнули, когда он наклонился над раковиной. Хакс решил не снимать их, хотя обычно это делал, наводя чистоту. Затем расчесал волосы и нанёс на них немного геля. Подойдя к шкафу, Хакс надел свежую майку, но сверху натянул тот же китель, что и прежде. Коротко глянул на сапоги и решил, что полировать их заново — это чересчур.

Последний быстрый взгляд в зеркало — и Хакс покинул свои апартаменты, оставив датапад на столе.

Спустя двадцать минут после получения сообщения Хакс стоял у входа в тронный зал в ожидании аудиенции. Он соорудил крепкую ментальную стену, чтобы Кайло не смог подсмотреть его мысли. Не то чтобы он многое скрывал. Он знал, что Кайло осведомлён о его амбициях: возвыситься до гранд-маршала или даже императора галактики. Единственное, что беспокоило Хакса: запланированное через два дня покушение на Эскабаре. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы Кайло Рен об этом проведал.

Двери зала распахнулись, и Хакс решительно шагнул внутрь. Прямая спина, высоко поднятая голова, руки, сцепленные за спиной в официальном жесте. Кайло Рен восседал на троне — слишком огромном для одного человека, слишком ничтожном для помещения, в котором был установлен. Трон весь состоял из резких линий и отливающего чернотой металла. Верховный лидер выглядел довольным, тёмные глаза наблюдали за приближением Хакса.

Дойдя до трона, Хакс опустился на колено и поднес сложенные в кулак пальцы к груди в знак приветствия.

— Верховный лидер, вы приказали мне явиться.

— Да, генерал Хакс. Я оценил ваше своевременное прибытие.

Хакс спрятал презрение за стеной в своей голове. Если это насмешка по поводу того, что ему понадобилось почти полчаса, чтобы добраться до тронного зала, то он её заметил. Предстояло позже сделать выговор младшему офицеру Ньюмо за деталь, которая, по мнению Хакса, была обычной дезинформацией.

Хакс выпрямился и, опустив руки, сжатые в кулаки, по бокам, уставился на Кайло с непроницаемым выражением лица. Он не боялся Верховного лидера и упрямо не отводил глаз, когда тот заговорил:

— Генерал, как вы считаете, как идут дела у Первого Порядка?

— Простите? — растерянно спросил Хакс. Его каменная невозмутимость слегка пошатнулась.

— По-вашему, мы так же сильны, как при предыдущем лидере?

— Да, несомненно, так и есть. В действительности даже сильнее.

— Я знаю — и уверен, вы тоже знаете, генерал — как нынешнее руководство Порядка выглядит в глазах галактики. Я слишком молод, чтобы сидеть на троне, а опыта в политике у меня и того меньше. А вы, — губы Кайло изогнулись в усмешке, которую Хаксу захотелось стереть пощёчиной, — вы примерно того же возраста, и вы генерал одной из крупнейших армий, известных в истории. Вы по-прежнему думаете, что мы внушаем такое же уважение, как при Сноуке? И по-прежнему столь же сильны?

— Конечно, Верховный лидер. Вся галактика…

— Я не закончил.

Хакс крепче стиснул кулаки и ощутил гнетущее давление огромного тронного зала, в котором сейчас находилось всего два живых человеческих существа да пара механических устройств. Ни охраны, ни посетителей — за исключением Хакса. Подавив внезапное беспокойство, он собрался с духом.

— Из вас получился отличный генерал, Хакс. А союзник выйдет ещё лучше.

—Не уверен, что понимаю, о чём вы.

— Конечно, не понимаете. — Кайло поднялся, приблизился к Хаксу и не спеша обошёл его по кругу, отлично сознавая, что производит пугающее впечатление. Тёмная сторона Силы обжигала кожу, он знал, что Хакс ощущает покалывание в затылке и чувствует страх. Остановившись сбоку, Кайло взглянул на Хакса. Тот так крепко сжал челюсти в сердитом безразличии, что Кайло задумался, не сломаются ли они.

— Я хочу сделать вас своим союзником.

— Я и так ваш союзник.

— Нет, пока ещё нет, — Кайло закончил кружить вокруг генерала и замер перед ним. Лёгкая усмешка превратилась в жестокую улыбку, словно он знал что-то, о чём Хакс понятия не имел. Хаксу это совсем не понравилось.

— Верховный лидер, не могли бы вы прояснить, что именно…

— Союзник — это тот, на кого можно рассчитывать, тот, на кого я всегда смогу положиться. Хочу сделать вам предложение, которое мы ещё ни разу не обсуждали.

«Предложение. Предложение — это хорошо». У Хакса в столе лежало множество новых проектов. Он умел выбирать те, реализация которых сулила успех. И был открыт для предложений.

— Какого рода предложение?

— Церемониального толка. Между вами и мной.

Пребывая в полном недоумении, Хакс пытался понять, о чём говорит Кайло.

— Церемониального? — попробовал уточнить Хакс.

— Брачное предложение, генерал. — Глаза Хакса расширились, понимание обрушилось на него, как тонна нейраниума. Звёзды, почему до него только сейчас дошло? Его словно ударили под дых и выбили весь воздух из лёгких. Брачное предложение? — Разумеется, это стало бы чистой формальностью, но обеспечило бы союзниче…

— Нет, — мгновенно приняв решение, выпалил Хакс и моргнул в шоке. — Абсолютно точно нет.

— Ну, я тут подготовил речь…

— Вы с ума сошли? Брак? Между вами и мной? — Хакс не сдержался и хохотнул, неожиданно визгливо. Кайло Рен всерьёз предлагал брак в условиях текущей политической обстановки и их постоянной вражды? Его насмешливый голос эхом отразился от стен пустого зала: — Вы знаете, что я презираю вас — это не секрет. Лучшее, что вы можете сделать в качестве Верховного лидера — закрыться в своих апартаментах, строить козни против Светлой стороны Силы и не докучать выдающимся военным умам. Вы — дитя, которое только притворяется, что осознаёт свои деяния. Вы продемонстрировали это, убив нашего Верховного лидера. Вы же даже ничего не планировали — всё случилось по прихоти какой-то девчонки. Вы поступили глупо, а теперь пытаетесь исправить ошибки предложением руки и сердца? У вас и правда нет ни малейшего представления ни о нашей мощи, ни о политической ситуации, если вы предлагаете такое.

Это было похоже на удар по лицу. Кайло выглядел ошеломлённым. Он не мигая смотрел на Хакса, пытаясь переварить его слова. Закончив, Хакс ехидно усмехнулся. При одной мысли о браке с Кайло Реном (пусть и ради политической выгоды) на губах от гнева выступила слюна.

— Если это единственная причина моего вызова сюда, то я предпочёл бы вернуться к исполнению моих обязанностей. Верховный лидер, — Хакс отсалютовал Рену и насмешливо улыбнулся, глядя на лишённое выражения лицо. Слишком ошарашенный, Кайло просто кивнул:

— Свободны.

Хакс развернулся, скрипнув каблуками по сверкающему полу, и выскользнул из зала, прижимая руки к бокам. Пожалуй, ничего более нелепого ему слышать не доводилось.

Верховный лидер Первого Порядка, властитель галактики, магистр ордена Рен только что попросил генерала Хакса выйти за него. У Хакса не было намерений вступать в брак. Так с чего соглашаться? А если бы и были — это уже не имело значения. Потому что через два дня он станет Верховным лидером, а Кайло Рен умрёт.

***

«Отлично», — процедил Кайло, снова устраиваясь на троне. Он понимал, что сказанное Хаксом не должно его задевать, что он гораздо могущественнее, чем обычный ребёнок. И всё же услышать такое от генерала… Он знал, что Хакс ненавидит его, но мысли, произнесённые вслух, уязвили сильнее, чем можно было ожидать. Что ж, оставался лишь один вариант.

Он уличит Хакса в попытке покушения. Станет свидетелем того, как генерала осудят за измену и приговорят к смерти, а потом запрут в тюремной камере до конца дней. Хакс проведёт остаток жизни в одиночестве, в размышлениях о том, где же он прокололся. С горестной надеждой Кайло подумал: «В итоге до Хакса дойдёт, что это был вот этот самый момент».


	2. 2

День дипломатической встречи на Эскабаре выдался солнечным и ветреным. Подняв вверх блестящие чёрные крылья, «Ипсилон» приземлился на поверхность планеты. Корабль выпустил посадочные опоры, и Кайло замер у выхода, ожидая, когда опустится рампа.

Как только она коснулась земли, Кайло шагнул вперёд. Он смотрел на встречающих — членов совета — прямо перед собой, но тем не менее ощущал всё, что происходило вокруг. Он заметил группу поддержки и расположившихся в нескольких метрах от неё представителей принимающей стороны. Он чувствовал прикованные к нему прицельные взгляды десяти пар глаз, плюс одной — позади. «Дормиц, — мысленно прошипел Кайло. — Вот же трус».

В тот миг, когда Кайло Рен ступил на землю, грянули выстрелы. Казалось, они, вместе с вспыхнувшим красным лезвием светового меча, заполнили всё пространство посадочной площадки. Кайло крутанулся, плазменные заряды винтовок срикошетили от клинка и вернулись к их исконным владельцам.

Кайло отражал атаку за атакой, вокруг раздавались крики. Одного из нападавших протащило по жёсткому дюракритовому покрытию и швырнуло к ногам Кайло. Дормица отбросило обратно в шаттл, его выстрел прошёл совсем рядом с целью. Менее чем за минуту бой был завершён, половина наёмников — мертвы.

Из шаттла высыпали штурмовики и помчались ловить уцелевших, раненных собственными зарядами. Кайло презрительно усмехнулся, взглянув на валяющегося у него в ногах мужчину. Тот рыдал и молил о пощаде. Кайло тут же решил послать всех выживших на «перепрошивку», чтобы проверить их восприимчивость к ней. Если ничего не выйдет, они отправятся в трудовые лагеря Первого Порядка и будут работать там до смерти.

Тем временем Хакс стоял на мостике звёздного разрушителя, рассекающего ледяные просторы космоса. Он ждал подтверждения того, что Верховный лидер успешно и без всяких проблем прибыл на поверхность Эскабара. Втайне же надеялся, что произошёл серьёзный инцидент, а Кайло Рен в данный момент истекает кровью на полу шаттла.

Хакс удивился, когда с сообщением к нему подошёл не офицер с мостика, а пара штурмовиков. Один из них расстегнул ячейку на поясе, в которой находились стандартные наручники.

— Генерал Хакс, нам приказано арестовать вас и доставить на гауптвахту.

— Что? — Хакс повернулся к ним лицом.

— Приказ Верховного лидера, сэр.

— Но это… это абсурд.

«Но как? — Кайло Рен абсолютно никоим образом не мог узнать о планах Хакса, Дормица и Маларус. — Нелепость какая, должно быть, кто-то проболтался».

— Мы предлагаем вам пойти по-хорошему.

— Вы не закуёте меня в наручники на моём собственном мостике, — Хакс отошёл от штурмовика, который держал в руках металлические обручи. — Младший офицер Ньюмо, — рявкнул он. Застенчивый офицер, тот самый мальчик на побегушках у Рена, быстро направился к Хаксу, и головы всех присутствующих повернулись в их сторону. Генерала Первого Порядка брали под арест — такое нельзя было пропустить.

— Слушаю, генерал, сэр.

— Возьмите мой датапад и потрудитесь вернуть в мои апартаменты, — у Хакса в глазах застыл гнев. Приходилось притворяться, что он совершенно не понимает, почему арестован.

— Будет исполнено, сэр, — ответил Ньюмо, принимая датапад дрожащими руками. Хакс воззвал к звёздам, чтобы он не обронил гаджет по дороге. Затем Хакс позволил штурмовикам увести себя с мостика. Те следовали за ним, пока он шагал к лифту, который должен был доставить его на гауптвахту. Вопреки всему, Хакс надеялся, что его по-прежнему уважают.

***

План изначально был обречён. Хакс должен был догадаться, что Кайло обо всём пронюхает, что Кайло будет прослушивать все его совещания. Хакс в одиночестве стоял перед трибуналом, внимая длинному перечню обвинений: государственная измена, заговор с целью совершения убийства и полдюжины прочих преступлений. Во время процесса стало ясно: Кайло Рен знал обо всём с самого начала.

Зал суда на верхней палубе был подготовлен заранее, все необходимые подписи получены. В качестве доказательства участия в заговоре обвинение упирало на тот факт, что Хакс удалил все файлы с личного датапада перед нападением — на случай, если его поймают. Также была найдена, не без использования форсъюзерских способностей Кайло, резервная копия данных (сделанная на случай, если план сработает).

Адвоката Хаксу не предоставили. Он стоял навытяжку, горделиво, сцепив пальцы скованных за спиной рук. По-прежнему одетый в свою шинель с серебристыми полосками на рукаве. Чтобы все видели его звание. Дроид с камерой парил вокруг, транслируя процесс на всю галактику. Великого — в недавнем прошлом — генерала Хакса судили за предательство Первого Порядка, предъявляя неопровержимые доказательства.

Судья восседал в тени на возвышении, почти как Сноук когда-то. Хакс ничего не говорил, даже не двигался, отлично сознавая, какое впечатление производит. Он хотел сохранить непоколебимость, остаться достойным образцом для подражания, чтобы те, кто придёт следом, стремились идти по его стопам. Неважно, что он предал Первый Порядок, став самым молодым генералом за всю его историю.

— Вы признаёте свою вину? — спросил судья. Его голос отразился от стен затемнённого зала.

— Никак нет, — сказал Хакс отрывисто и чётко.

Судья стукнул молотком по столу.

— Суд признаёт вас виновным по всем пунктам обвинения. Прошу занести в протокол, что Армитаж Хакс приговаривается к смертной казни через расстрел. Приговор будет приведён в исполнение в течение двух стандартных циклов…

Всё вокруг вдруг замерло. Хакс больше ничего не слышал, да ему и не нужно было слышать. Его судьба была решена. Через два дня он будет лишён звания, убит и похоронен без воинских почестей, неподобающим образом. Возможно, это станет самым впечатляющим крахом современной эпохи.

В зал вошли двое штурмовиков и, подхватив Хакса под руки, вывели прочь. Миновав бронедвери, они очутились в ангаре.

Внутри ангара находилась огромная толпа. Казалась, вся армия, выстроившись ровными рядами, собралась, чтобы проводить его. Вдоль прохода был установлен барьер. Хакс хмурился, продвигаясь мимо штурмовиков и высокопоставленных офицеров, многих из которых считал своими друзьями. Впереди виднелся «Ипсилон», в чёрной поверхности которого отражался свет люминесцентных ламп. Вырвавшись из рук конвоиров, Хакс злобно глянул на них. И застыл.

Вот он, его последний момент. Хакс расправил плечи, вокруг вились дроиды с камерами (два рядом, остальные поодаль). Высоко держа голову, Хакс твёрдым шагом направился вперёд. Следовало сохранять лицо до конца: он — уверенный в себе военный, человек, который недавно командовал самым устрашающим флотом во Вселенной, человек, которого так и не поставили на колени.

Пока он шагал навстречу неминуемой смерти, в ангаре царила тишина. Он не смотрел на выстроившихся в идеальные шеренги солдат, его взгляд был сфокусирован на шаттле. Он просто хотел остаться светочем в памяти тех, кто восхищался его деяниями. По-прежнему закованный в наручники, Хакс взошёл на посадочную рампу.

Очутившись внутри, он надеялся увидеть Кайло Рена, но Верховного лидера там не оказалось. Может, тот ожидал Хакса на месте казни, а может, и вовсе не собирался на ней присутствовать. Хакс повернулся и посмотрел на собравшихся. Дроиды отлетели чуть дальше, чтобы охватить камерами генерала целиком, но на его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. Конвоиры стояли рядом с ним и ждали, пока закроется люк.

Зашипели поршни люка, щёлкнул запирающий механизм. Хакс наконец выдохнул, хотя даже не подозревал, что задерживал дыхание. Охранники усадили его в кресло и пристегнули ремнём, не сняв наручников. А после отправились в кабину, чтобы переговорить с пилотом. Они не вернулись, когда шаттл взлетел, и Хакс поник головой. Похоже, это конец.

Чтобы успокоиться, Хакс сконцентрировался на дыхании и предался воспоминаниям. А ведь он успел сделать много хорошего за свою жизнь. Любой мог понять это, оценив успехи, которых достиг Первый Порядок под его руководством. А вовсе не под руководством Рена. При мысли об этом Хакс тихонько рассмеялся: «Кайло Рен. Похоже, этот беспомощный ребёнок в конце концов одержал верх». Хакс вздохнул, его улыбка поблёкла. Во время полёта к месту казни можно было расслабиться. Он не расслаблялся с тех пор, как… они с отцом бежали с Арканиса. Как же приятно было просто откинуться на подголовник кресла и ничего не делать. Он снова вздохнул. Возможно, через час с небольшим он наконец обретёт покой.

Никаких неотложных дел, никакого стресса. Можно сидеть и ни о чём не думать. Хакс закрыл глаза, и неотступная колющая боль в голове исчезла. Успокоившись, Хакс решил, что это хорошее состояние для встречи с расстрельной командой. Жаль, что такое состояние не могло длиться вечно.

Час спустя шаттл вошёл в атмосферу неизвестной планеты. Хакс не заострял на этом внимания, наслаждаясь ощущением скуки. Прежде у него никогда не было времени скучать. Распахнув глаза, Хакс увидел двух охранников и слегка напрягся, заметив в руках одного из них кусок чёрной ткани. Когда ему на голову натянули мешок, он не стал сопротивляться, хотя немного расстроился. Неужели ему даже не позволят ничего сказать напоследок? Крикнуть «Да здравствует Порядок!» или толкнуть какую-нибудь речь. Очевидно, нет.

Штурмовики выдернули Хакса из кресла и отконвоировали к выходу. Хакс старался не споткнуться. Остановившись ненадолго, штурмовики дождались, пока опустится рампа, и, взяв Хакса под руки, повели вниз. На ходу он наклонил голову.

— Приказ выполнен, — сказал один из охранников, и Хакс напряг слух, чтобы понять, что происходит.

— Прекрасно, — послышался механический голос. Хакс знал этот голос, точнее, очень похожий. Незнакомец говорил через встроенный вокодер.

Внезапно раздалось шипение включающегося светового меча, и Хакс инстинктивно отшатнулся. Он услышал два коротких вскрика — слева и справа — и его руки оказались свободны, когда оба конвоира рухнули наземь.

Крепкая ладонь обхватила предплечье, и Хакса быстро поволокли вперёд.

— Какого хатта здесь творится?

— Добро пожаловать на борт, генерал, — ответил незнакомец, подтолкнув Хакса, и тот догадался, что его пересаживают на другое судно. Незнакомец, который, похоже, был одним из рыцарей Кайло, грубо запихнул Хакса в кресло штурмана, а сам, судя по звукам, занял место пилота. Маленький кораблик втянул трап, задребезжал и, вибрируя, оторвался от поверхности. «Ну и металлолом», — подумал Хакс, вслух, однако, спросил:

— Куда вы меня везёте?

Рыцарь рассмеялся, и Хакс его тут же возненавидел.

— В то место, где ты будешь в безопасности. Долгое, долгое время.

Тюрьма. Умиротворённость Хакса улетучилась, головная боль вернулась. Он предпочитал быть расстрелянным, а не гнить в камере всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но выбора не было, и Хакс не произнёс ни слова, когда кораблик задрожал и прыгнул в гипер.


	3. 3

Перелёт в новое пристанище оказался довольно коротким. Хакс даже не успел решить, какие газеты закажет, прежде чем судёнышко вновь задребезжало и замедлилось. Посадка была жёсткой — Хакса мотало из стороны в сторону в кресле.

— Крифф, тебя где учили летать? — не сдержался он.

Секундой позже его вздёрнули на ноги. Хакс ничего не видел из-за мешка на голове, поэтому не сопротивлялся, пока рыцарь вёл его через тюремный блок. Они шли бесконечно долго, и Хакс уверился, что рыцарь нарочно кружит по коридорам, стремясь его запутать — на случай возможного побега.

Наконец Хакса толкнули вперёд. Без поддержки похитителя он едва не споткнулся. Его избавили от наручников и стянули с головы мешок. Хакс упёрся взглядом в голую стену.

Крутанувшись на каблуках, Хакс едва успел увидеть, как один из рыцарей Рен покидает камеру. Крепкая дюрастиловая решётка закрылась с лязгом, и Хакс, замерев на месте, уставился на прутья. Снаружи доносились едва различимые крики других заключённых. Он вновь развернулся и принялся изучать свой новый дом.

На вмонтированной в стену койке лежали тонкий матрас, подушка и два скатанных в валик одеяла. Хакс прикинул размеры помещения: три на четыре метра — намного больше, чем стандартные камеры Первого Порядка. В противоположном конце камеры находился дюрастиловый стол и два впаянных в пол стула да пара металлических полок на стене. Возле одной из стен притулился встроенный санузел (унитаз и раковина). При виде этого Хакс наморщил нос.

Вздохнув, он начал обустраиваться. Снял шинель (хотя в камере было довольно прохладно) и застелил постель. А потом уселся за стол и задумался.

Рано или поздно охранники принесут ему еду, и тогда он попросит у них что-нибудь — чтобы скоротать время. Может, снова начать курить? Без сомнения, это сократит его жизнь (и соответственно срок) лет на десять. Постукивая ногтем по поверхности стола, Хакс размышлял, чем заняться теперь, когда ему вновь стало скучно. Выбор пал на зарядку.

Он сделал серию приседаний и отжиманий, не щадя себя в процессе. Боль будет держать его в тонусе — не даст забыть, где он находится. Он не знал точно, сколько часов прошло, прежде чем погасла единственная лампа на потолке. Хакс недовольно засопел, хотя, по сути, у него не было причин для раздражения. Сон поможет скоротать время до кормёжки. В животе у Хакса заурчало, когда он улёгся поверх одеял и накрылся шинелью. А вдруг его собираются уморить голодом? С этой неприятной мыслью Хакс уснул.

На следующий день, когда снова зажёгся свет, Хакс наконец решил воспользоваться туалетом, поскольку не мог терпеть вечно. И тут у входа в камеру показалась тень. Решётка отъехала в сторону, Хакс поднялся с кровати. Кайло Рен, одетый, как обычно, во всё чёрное, ступил внутрь. Хакс почти удивился, что тот пришёл без короны. Кайло выглядел самодовольно, и Хакс нацепил маску невозмутимости.

— Доброе утро, Хакс.

Хакс не ответил. Он не знал, какой титул использовать. Он в буквальном смысле предал Кайло и более не являлся его приверженцем, следовательно, не мог называть его Верховным лидером. И не мог привычно именовать его Кайло или Реном, поскольку повелитель галактики явно заслуживал большего. Хакс понимал, что должен преклонить колено или отсалютовать, но в итоге просто застыл на месте.

— Вижу, ты неплохо устроился, — продолжил Кайло. Похоже, это была подколка насчёт взъерошенных волос. Хакс не пригладил волосы влажной ладонью — от воды они начинали завиваться. «Как типично, — подумал Хакс. — Обязательно надо намекнуть, как я дерьмово выгляжу, чтобы насыпать соли на рану». Но вслух ничего не сказал. — Поздравляю с попыткой лишить меня жизни. Хотя, по правде говоря, попытка была невероятно жалкой. — Хакс по-прежнему хранил молчание. — Не в настроении для разговора?

— Что вы желаете услышать?

— «Спасибо, что не убил меня».

— Думаю, я бы скорее предпочёл быть казнённым, чем заточённым в тюрьму на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— На некоторое время, — поправил его Кайло. Хакс вскинул бровь.

— Что вы хотите этим сказать?

— Политические партии меняются, настроения могут колебаться.

— Мы оба знаем, что это ложь. Политики всегда и везде одинаковы. Я политический заключённый — таковым и останусь.

— Технически ты мёртв.

Хакс помолчал, оценивая чистосердечность этого заявления.

— Кто занял моё место?

— Младший офицер Ньюмо. Насколько помню, ты его слегка презирал.

Хакс глубоко презирал этого ноющего слизняка, но не до такой степени, чтобы желать ему расстрела. Тем более что он всё равно ничего не мог поделать в данный момент, поэтому только пожал плечами.

— Чего вы хотите, Рен? — Хакс решил притвориться, пусть лишь на мгновение, что между ними всё как прежде. Кайло ухмыльнулся, откровенно наслаждаясь тем, что Хакс заперт в камере.

— Ты всегда можешь осознать ошибочность избранного пути и раскаяться. Если склонишься перед мной, я смогу изобрести какой-нибудь способ вернуть тебя или хотя бы выпустить отсюда.

— Вы же знаете, что я никогда этого не сделаю. Вряд ли для меня имеет смысл пытаться обмануть вас повторно.

— Ну, по крайней мере, это звучит искренне.

Хакс усмехнулся. Он никогда не сможет принести клятву верности этому эмоциональному ребёнку.

— Если вы заявились, чтобы в открытую издеваться надо мной, прошу вас удалиться, — Хакс указал на открытый выход. Он был не настолько глуп, чтобы пытаться проскользнуть мимо Кайло и выскочить из камеры. Ему и полуметра не пробежать.

Внезапно Кайло в два широких шага преодолел расстояние между ними. Клубящаяся вокруг него энергия ужалила кожу, и у Хакса волосы на голове зашевелились. Ему захотелось накинуть шинель, чтобы хоть как-то отгородиться от стоящего перед ним монстра.

Но, вопреки этому желанию, он пристально уставился на Кайло, решив не разрывать зрительный контакт. Кайло был выше на пять сантиметров, и Хакс ненавидел его за это.

— Ты принадлежишь мне, Хакс. Я владею этой камерой и всем, что в ней находится. Если ты чего-то захочешь, знай — именно я даю это тебе. Я решаю, что дозволено, а что нет. Постарайся это запомнить.

Хакс умел распознавать угрозу. Он воспринял её всерьёз, но не отступил. А вот Кайло отступил. Развернувшись, он вышел из камеры. Задержался у решётки и добавил кое-что ещё:

— Наслаждайся завтраком.

Его слова заставили Хакса обратить внимание на питательный батончик, лежащий на столе. Кайло словно хотел подчеркнуть: именно он даёт бывшему генералу всё необходимое для выживания. Решётка вернулась на место, и хотя Хакс ничего не ел почти целые сутки, он вдруг осознал, что не очень-то и голоден.

***

В камеру вошли трое рыцарей. Широкоплечие, ростом с Хакса, они нагоняли страх. Хакс опознал того, который привёл его в этот блок — по шлему со встроенными окулярами. Двое других выглядели не менее внушительно. У одного на маске была панель, которая подсвечивала синим, когда он говорил. А у второго — узкая прорезь на месте глаз. Хакс, одетый только в брюки и майку, встал с койки, где лениво изучал газетные заголовки. Армейские жетоны лежали на полке, шинель висела на спинке стула возле стола.

Внезапно все трое приблизились к Хаксу, и он прижался к стене, чтобы избежать нападения сзади. Он решил атаковать снизу, целясь в живот, поскольку головы рыцарей были защищены шлемами. Но все попытки оказались бесплодными. Хаксу нанесли хук справа, и он потерял равновесие. Ему заехали по лицу, и когда он упал на колени, один из рыцарей врезал ему так, что Хакс завалился на пол.

Последовал очередной удар в лицо — на этот раз сапогом. Нос хрустнул, кровь брызнула фонтаном. Хакс попробовал встать на четвереньки и тут же получил ещё один удар — в живот. Боль была такой сильной, что он громко захрипел.

Рыцари окружили его и выволокли на середину камеры, а потом отпустили и принялись пинать со всех сторон, то и дело целясь в лицо. Вскоре Хакс прекратил сопротивляться и, инстинктивно свернувшись в клубок, закрыл голову руками, чтобы защититься.

— А ну, подержи его, — сказал Синеротый, сверкнув огоньками на маске. Тот, что доставил Хакса сюда, Окуляр, рывком поднял его с пола и заломил ему руки за спину. Хакс стоял, низко свесив голову, изо рта бежала тонкая струйка крови.

Синеротый принялся бить его в живот. Дёргаясь всем телом, Хакс вскрикивал после каждого удара. Опухшие глаза наполнились слезами. Внезапно экзекуция прекратилась, но спустя секунду ему отвесили пощёчину. Щелемордый, который до сих пор спокойно стоял в сторонке, вдруг схватил его за волосы и с такой силой потянул назад, что Хакс зашипел. Оскалив окровавленные зубы, он с трудом приподнял веки и насмешливо посмотрел в маску обидчику.

— Вот, значит, как, — раздался голос, искажённый вокодером (похоже, они были встроены в шлемы всех рыцарей). — Теперь ты принадлежишь нам…

— Пошёл в жопу, — выплюнул Хакс, брызги крови с губ попали на маску. Неожиданно Окуляр отпустил его руки, Щелемордый подтащил Хакса к койке и ткнул лицом в подушку, размазывая кровь. А затем взгромоздился сверху и придавил всем своим немалым весом.

— Это можно устроить, — прорычал он прямо над ухом у Хакса, и тот вцепился пальцами в простыню. Щелемордый хохотнул, угрожающе и самодовольно: — Оттрахаем тебя как следует, гарантирую. — Чтобы подчеркнуть серьёзность сказанного, он резко проехался бёдрами по заднице Хакса, вырвав у того придушенный стон.

Вновь прижавшись к Хаксу всем телом, Щелемордый пригладил ладонью рыжие волосы.

— Если ты так стонешь сейчас, то представляю, как запоёшь, когда мы пустим тебя по кругу.

Добившись своего, Щелемордый поднялся и со смехом обратился к своим собратьям:

— Пойдёмте. Пусть поразмыслит немного над своей судьбой.

Рыцари ушли. Хакс лежал на койке и пялился в стену. Его сотрясала дрожь, нос по-прежнему кровоточил, распухшее лицо пульсировало болью. Похоже, ему пришёл конец. В самом деле конец.

Изнывая от страха, Хакс не смел слезть с койки. Тот факт, что он не знал, когда рыцари вернутся, только усугублял ситуацию. Теперь ему предстояло постоянно быть начеку. Губы задрожали, и Хакс беззвучно заплакал.

***

Не успели синяки под глазами сойти, как Хакса опять навестили. После избиения он несколько раз принимал пищу, но поскольку внутренности были отбиты, его тошнило каждый раз, когда он пил воду.

Щелемордый необычайно тихо проскользнул в камеру, и Хакс совершенно точно знал зачем. Рыцарь маячил у входа, ожидая, когда решётка встанет на место. И сразу же метнулся к Хаксу, который спрыгнул с койки, выставив кулаки. Он был готов к бою, но его удары оказались бесполезны — рыцарь был слишком силён. Швырнув Хакса на койку, он навалился сверху.

— Нет, — прорычал Хакс, когда Щелемордый прижал его руки к подушке и начал устраиваться между ногами. — Не смей.

— Я же говорил, что мы вернёмся. Мне повезло: я первым сорву твой цветок, — усмехнулся Щелемордый, стиснув запястья Хакса. И, оседлав узкие бёдра, вытащил член. Хаксу даже не нужно было опускать взгляд, чтобы понять: у рыцаря уже стояло, когда тот вошёл в камеру. Хакс бессильно сопротивлялся подавляющей мощи противника.

— Помогите! Прошу! — отчаянно завопил Хакс.

Щелемордый зажал ему рот рукой и проворковал:

— Ты ведь не хочешь привлечь внимание остальных охранников, иначе они пожелают присоединиться.

При мысли об этом Хакс застонал, но попыток высвободить запястья из хватки не прекратил. Внезапно Щелемордый отпустил их и вновь пришпилил к матрасу, но уже Силой. И, отстранившись, сдёрнул с Хакса штаны.

Хакс боролся. Ему удалось немного приподняться над койкой, прежде чем ноги, спутанные вокруг лодыжек штанами, попали в ловушку. Щелемордый перевернул Хакса на бок для лучшего доступа и огладил его бедро ладонью. Силы Хакса были на исходе.

— Только посмотри: такой милый и нежный. Интересно, каким ты станешь, когда я закончу.

Хакс снова закричал, моля о помощи:

— Кто-нибудь! Пожалуйста!

Щелемордый отвесил ему пощёчину. Лицо обожгло болью, в ушах зазвенело. Рот вновь зажали ладонью.

— Я же сказал, что произойдёт, если ты продолжишь, — ухмыльнулся рыцарь. — Ты правда хочешь, чтобы к нам присоединились остальные? Трахнув тебя в одиночку в первый раз, я сделаю тебе одолжение.

Хакс проигнорировал его слова и, повернув голову вбок, открыл рот. И тут Щелемордый ввёл в дырку Хакса палец.

Хакс содрогнулся и крепко зажмурился. Его вопли перешли в хныканье. Наклонившись, рыцарь прошептал ему на ухо:

— Веди себя хорошо, иначе познаешь мир боли.

Он отнял ладонь от губ Хакса, и тот тихо всхлипнул, давясь собственным языком.

— Отлично. Ты быстро учишься.

У Хакса затуманились глаза, защипало в горле, и он расплакался. И хотя палец выскользнул из дырки, Хакс не видел, что делает Щелемордый. Впрочем, секунду спустя палец вновь коснулся тугого входа, но теперь он был увлажнён. Когда рыцарь протолкнул его внутрь, Хакс поморщился и сцепил зубы.

— Ну вот, так-то лучше. Теперь займёмся тобой всерьёз.

Устроившись поудобнее, Щелемордый принялся растягивать дырку. Хакс продолжал рыдать, он чувствовал жуткое смущение, подвергаясь таким домогательствам. Пришпиленный к койке, со спутанными ногами, он даже не мог дать отпор своему мучителю. При мысли о том, что последует дальше, он захныкал громче. От тревоги и отчаяния свело живот. Рыцарь добавил второй палец, и у Хакса голова пошла кругом — он почувствовал, что его член слегка привстал. Внутри зарождалось желание, несмотря на весь ужас, тело реагировало на стимуляцию. С тех пор как он последний раз занимался сексом, прошло много лет. В бытность генералом он не имел времени на подобные вещи. Даже оказавшись в камере, он не подумал о самоудовлетворении. А теперь у него и выбора не было.

Щелемордый, казалось, услышал его мысли и хохотнул:

— Ты сделал свой выбор, когда решил предать Верховного лидера. — Рыцарь приподнялся и, вытащив пальцы, перекатил Хакса на живот. — Обещаю, будет неприятно, но, может, следующий раз, когда мы придём втроём, тебе понравится чуть больше.

Лодыжки и запястья Хакса оставались в ловушке, поэтому Щелемордый без проблем впился пальцами в ягодицы, развёл их в стороны и приставил член к входу. Раздался искажённый вокодером вздох:

— Уверен, когда-то ты был красавчиком.

Подавшись вперёд, Щелемордый наблюдал, как его член погружается внутрь. Хакс закричал от боли, и рыцарь, привалившись к его спине, снова накрыл ему рот рукой.

— Какой же ты слабый, котёнок.

Хакс всхлипнул в ладонь. Не дав возможности привыкнуть к вторжению, Щелемордый толкнулся глубже. Конечно, у Хакса и прежде были отношения с мужчинами, но преимущественно во времена Академии и всегда по обоюдному согласию. Теперь же он чувствовал себя совсем слабым. Он не смог отразить атаку, несмотря на то, что делал зарядку. Он снова хотел позвать на помощь, но понял, что от этого станет только хуже.

И он не мог пожаловаться Кайло — даже если бы нашёл способ связаться с ним. Кайло был Верховным лидером, у него хватало проблем и помимо бывшего генерала, которого насиловали его дружки. Хакс захлебнулся слезами, и Щелемордый вновь подал голос:

— Слышал бы ты себя, — упираясь одной рукой в бедро Хакса, он и не думал сбавлять обороты, — жалкий, сломленный нытик. Неудивительно, что ты оказался здесь. Ты бесполезен.

Хакс взахлёб и не скрываясь рыдал, затихая в моменты, когда Щелемордый погружался глубже и набирал темп. Вскоре послышалось тяжёлое сопение, и шлем уткнулся Хаксу между лопаток. Кончив с тихим стоном, Щелемордый шумно задышал, хотя из-за маски Хакс почти не чувствовал тепло его дыхания. Отстранившись, рыцарь убрал ладонь с губ Хакса, но тот даже не пискнул, получив свободу.

— Ну что, как ощущения, подстилка? Можешь не притворяться, ведь ты уже знаешь, что произойдёт, когда мы вернёмся.

Хакс еле слышно заскулил, когда Щелемордый вынул член. Поднявшись с койки, рыцарь привёл себя в порядок. Хакс не оглядывался, не желая видеть, чем тот занимается. Решётка отъехала в сторону, вернулась на место, и Хакс слабо взвизгнул. Руки по-прежнему были прижаты к матрасу — он даже не мог прикрыться. Он снова вскрикнул, чуть громче и отчаяннее. И, когда его запястья наконец оказались свободны, неуклюже подтянул штаны.

Хакс лежал, обхватив голову руками, сотрясаясь от рыданий. Свернувшись клубочком, он оплакивал свою судьбу. Он был эмоционально раздавлен. В глубине души он жаждал, чтобы происшедшее не повторялось. Но на ещё более глубоком уровне сознавал, что это неизбежно.


	4. 4

Решётчатая дверь неожиданно отъехала в сторону. Хакс поднял взгляд и тут же вскочил со стула. В камеру вошёл Кайло. Похоже, он обрадовался, заметив удивление на лице Хакса.

Кайло был облачён в свой обычный чёрный наряд, хотя обзавёлся новым плащом с повышенной теплоизоляцией — той же длины, что и прежний, только без потёртостей и потрёпанных краёв. Кайло потратил целый час на подготовку к встрече, и его поразил взъерошенный вид бывшего генерала.

Пожалуй, «взъерошенный» — это слишком громко сказано. Вообще-то Хакс выглядел как всегда. Непроницаемое, слегка недовольное — из-за оттопыренной пухлой нижней губы — лицо. Зачёсанные на левую сторону волосы (кажется, их недавно подстригали). Серая рубашка с длинным рукавом, чёрные брюки, ботинки на шнуровке и армейские жетоны на шее. Непривычными были лишь сине-жёлтые круги под глазами.

— Хакс, — коротко поприветствовал бывшего генерала Кайло.

Хакс кивнул в ответ. Он не стал преклонять колено, отдавать честь или опускать глаза. Весь напрягшись, он смотрел с вызовом, словно ожидал следующего шага Кайло.

Кайло приблизился к столу, и Хакс отступил, сохранив дистанцию между ними, будто его действия зависели от действий Кайло. Тот положил на стол колоду карт, взглянул на экран генеральского датапада, изогнул губы в ухмылке, поняв, что Хакс читал статью о Первом Порядке. Кайло поднял глаза на Хакса, который по-прежнему сохранял суровый вид.

— Вижу, ты почитываешь новости.

— Конечно, — ответил Хакс чуть менее резко, чем обычно.

Кайло осмотрелся по сторонам, мысленно отмечая вещи, наличие которых одобрил: предметы личной гигиены, дополнительный комплект одежды и шинель — Хакс использовал её в качестве запасного одеяла. А ещё Кайло дозволил заказывать по датападу еду из ближайшей кантины, но Хакс до сих пор употреблял только тюремную пищу. Похоже, он смирился с изгнанием и решил ограничиться минимумом.

— Хочешь сыграть в «Девять крюков»? — Кайло указал на стол и занял один из стульев. Хакс понял, что ему не оставили выбора.

Хакс натянул пониже манжеты рубашки, спрятав сжатые кулаки. Он несколько секунд пялился на Кайло, прежде чем последовал его примеру и медленно присел на краешек стула напротив. До Кайло донеслось одно-единственное слово, отдающееся эхом в голове: «Больно». Было ясно как день: рыцари избили Хакса — Кайло это не вполне одобрял, но был уверен, что Хакс заслужил.

Хакс выключил и отложил датапад, а Кайло принялся сдавать карты. Он невероятно ловко управлялся с колодой, поскольку провёл детство под присмотром отца, завсегдатая злачных заведений.

— Похоже, у тебя тут всё хорошо.

Хакс не ответил. Он смотрел на карты так, словно желал убедиться, что Кайло раздал поровну.

— Я проверил список твоих заказов. Ты не заказал ничего, чтобы сделать своё пребывание здесь более комфортным.

— Мне много не нужно, — сказал Хакс и кашлянул. Судя по всему, он отвык говорить. А как же иначе: он находился в заключении уже четыре недели, камеру навещали только охранники. Рыцари Рен тоже были не особо разговорчивы.

Взяв карты со стола, Хакс стал выстраивать их по старшинству, а Кайло продолжил:

— Разумеется, но тебе наверняка нужны чипы с информацией, чтобы читать не только новости.

— Новостей достаточно.

— Ты же знаешь, я могу заставить тебя читать что-нибудь ещё, — добавил Кайло, и Хакс замер. Уставившись в карты, он призадумался над серьёзностью этого заявления.

Кайло это понравилось. Ощущать реальную власть над Хаксом было приятно. А Хакс в свою очередь подрастерял решимость.

— Да, если захотите, то сможете, — согласился он и осторожно начал игру, положив на стол младшую карту. Кайло ожидал, что Хакс зайдёт с козырей и тем самым поднимет ставки, хотя технически они играли на интерес. Кайло кинул свою карту и сменил тему.

— Думаю, тебе будет приятно узнать: дела у Первого Порядка идут хорошо. Мы почти подавили Сопротивление и полностью изгнали их из Внутреннего и Среднего кольца.

То, что Хакс никак не отреагировал на новости о любимом и ненаглядном Порядке, возбудило в Кайло любопытство. Неважно как — необходимо было узнать, где тот витает. Поэтому Кайло немного углубился в разум Хакса и обнаружил там полную неразбериху. У Хакса голова шла кругом — ни единой связной мысли. Кайло увидел его карты, преимущественно козыри, которые он придерживал, не используя. И ещё кое-что… страх. Это ошарашило Кайло, поскольку он никогда не чувствовал, чтобы Хакс боялся.

Кайло решил действовать помягче. Он замолчал и агрессивно сыграл против Хакса, у которого, казалось, полностью отсутствовал соревновательный дух. Ситуация изменилась — теперь между ними всё было по-новому. Кайло выигрывал партию за партией, а Хакс позволял ему это, играя стратегически слабо.

Колода подошла к концу. Пока Кайло сгребал карты со стола, Хакс сменил позу: сел глубоко на стул и зажал ладони коленями, словно пытался согреть пальцы. Старательно избегая взгляда Кайло, Хакс ссутулил плечи и вперился глазами в стол, будто хотел защититься.

— Ты специально поддался, — сказал Кайло строго, менторским тоном.

— Вы отлично играете в «Девять крюков», — возразил Хакс.

Кайло невольно хохотнул:

— Лесть тебе не поможет.

— Это не лесть.

— Ну конечно.

Кайло уловил гнев Хакса. Вот это была знакомая эмоция. Она освежала. Хотя гнев Хакса отличался от резких вспышек самого Кайло. Укоренившийся где-то глубоко внутри, он был густой, как масло. Кайло почти забыл, каково это — постоянно ощущать его.

После того как Кайло стал непререкаемым Верховным лидером, окружающие постепенно превратились в подхалимов. Впрочем, он был уверен, что они лояльны ему. В последнее время он пользовался телепатией, чтобы держать людей под контролем, и тем приятнее было встретить кого-то, кто злился на него и бросал вызов. Словно глоток свежего воздуха — Кайло тут же стал мысленно перебирать контраргументы. Но ничего не сказал и поднялся на ноги.

Кайло положил собранную колоду на стол. К его изумлению, Хакс тоже встал, видимо, сообразил, что посетитель уходит, и решил попрощаться.

— Можешь оставить карты себе.

— А играть с кем?

«Это не моя проблема», — хотел ответить Кайло, но тут же осознал, что Хакс эмоционально разбит и, вероятнее всего, по-прежнему привыкает к новой жизни, и не стал его подкалывать.

— Быть может, сыграем, когда я снова навещу тебя.

— Очень мило с вашей стороны, — произнёс Хакс. Кайло напрягся. Хакс опять подлизывался к нему? А тот продолжил, глядя прямо на Кайло: — Я имею в виду ваш визит. У меня редко бывают гости, — Хакс нерешительно улыбнулся. Кайло опешил. Хакс сроду не шутил с ним и даже не улыбался. Пока тот был генералом, усмешка, кривившая его губы, неизменно выходила натянутой или самодовольной, но по-настоящему весёлой — никогда. Возможно, тюрьма сделала Хакса послушнее, чем ожидал Кайло. Если так, то это отличный знак.

— Я не смогу приезжать часто, но скоро постараюсь навестить тебя ещё раз.

Хакс кивнул в ответ и опустил глаза, больше не издав ни звука. Кайло молча удалился, решётка автоматически закрылась за его спиной. Когда он шагал по коридору вдоль других камер, сзади донёсся какой-то шум. Обернувшись, Кайло увидел валяющиеся карты и понял, что Хакс в ярости швырнул колоду ему вслед.

***

Рыцари со смехом обсуждали новое пополнение тюремного блока. Щелемордый хохотнул:

— Слышали бы вы его — та ещё шлюха. Ревел, как баба.

— Он плакал? — спросил Синеротый, поставив стакан на стол.

— О да.

— Ну и дрянь, — сказал Окуляр.

— А ещё, только представьте, он занимался этим прежде.

— Думаешь?

— Конечно! Парень был напуган, но понимал, что происходит. Он точно знал, как сжимать свою тощую задницу, если вы понимаете, о чём я. — Троица рассмеялась, и Щелемордый добавил: — Но самое главное, я сказал ему, что мы вернёмся — все втроём.

— Отлично, — Синеротый взял бутылку и плеснул кореллианского пойла в стакан Щелемордого. — Благодаря нам он увидит ошибочность выбранного пути и склонится перед Верховным лидером.

— Он даже не понимает, как ему повезло с этой прекрасной просторной камерой.

— Верховный лидер мудр, — поддакнул Окуляр.

— Пусть он всего лишь наш спермоприёмник, ему повезло, что он не сидит в той зассанной дыре на нижнем уровне, вместе с другими предателями.

Рыцари прикончили выпивку, обсудив прочих заключённых и договорившись не сообщать Кайло Рену о своих видах на Хакса.

***

Синеротый сбил Хакса с ног и поволок к койке. Сдёрнув с неё одеяла и шинель, он швырнул всё ворохом на пол, оставив лишь покрытый простынёй тонкий матрас. А потом опрокинул Хакса на койку и перевернул на живот.

— Нет…

Хакс боролся, но Синеротый, надавив ладонью на рыжий затылок, крепко прижимал голову к матрасу, пока Окуляр стаскивал генеральские штаны. Они легко соскользнули с тощих бёдер, и Окуляр, отбросив штаны в сторону, раздвинул Хаксу ягодицы.

— Ты знал, что случится, когда мы вернёмся, — ухмыльнулся Синеротый где-то над ухом. Хакс вцепился в простыню, Сила удерживала его ноги разведёнными, словно в невидимых колодках. Холодная смазка капнула на дырку, и Хакс, дёрнувшись, рявкнул командным тоном:

— Вам это не сойдёт с рук.

Он попытался придумать способ высвободить голову, но тут Окуляр внезапно засунул в него скользкий палец и, даже не удосужившись согреть лубрикант, принялся грубо разрабатывать дырку. Хакс закричал.

— Ну конечно сойдёт, — ответил Синеротый. — Думаешь, Верховному лидеру не похуй? Он посадил тебя сюда потому, что ты недостоин почётной смерти. Это твоё наказание.

Крик Хакса перешёл в пронзительный вопль, когда к первому пальцу добавился второй. Рванувшись вперёд, он напрягся всем телом и попытался сжаться, чтобы отразить атаку. Но пальцы в дырке работали неустанно. Изогнувшись, они задели скопление чувствительных нервов внутри, но в отсутствие возбуждения это не имело смысла.

Рыцари смеялись над ним — голоса звучали искажённо из-под шлемов. До Хакса донёсся стук каблуков и скрип кожи. Несколько раз щёлкнул колпачок тюбика, и Хакс догадался, что рыцари смазывают свои члены. Он боролся, но довольно вяло. Его собирались поиметь, а он был не в том положении, чтобы жаловаться Верховному лидеру.

Вдруг Окуляр запрыгнул на койку и, взгромоздившись на Хакса, с лёгкостью скользнул внутрь. Громкий вопль влился в обычную какофонию тюремного блока. Боль пронзила мускулы, и Хакс, крепко зажмурившись, напрягся всем телом. Рыцарь испустил довольный стон позади. Готовый к неизбежному, Хакс лежал абсолютно неподвижно.

— Отлично, — раздался голос Синеротого. Стоя рядом с койкой, он по-прежнему вжимал лицо Хакса в матрас. Окуляр медленно извлёк член, и Хакс надрывно всхлипнул. Его тело было на грани. Никогда в жизни он чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным и беззащитным. Его решимость разлетелась на куски, и он, не таясь, заплакал навзрыд. Окуляр упёрся руками в бёдра Хакса и, толкнувшись, засадил член до упора. Боль ослепила Хакса, вырвавшийся из горла крик разнёсся далеко по коридору. Хакс был полностью раздавлен, с горячих, влажных от слёз губ срывались рыдания.

Хаксу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя и вспомнить: где он и что происходит. Синеротый всё ещё удерживал его на месте, а Окуляр трахал в быстром, размашистом темпе, выходя каждый раз почти полностью и вновь проникая в узкую, сжимающуюся дырку. Потеряв всякую способность сопротивляться, Хакс хрипло выл в матрас.

— Ты собираешься кончить в эту неблагодарную тварь? — спросил Щелемордый, пока Окуляр неутомимо толкался внутрь.

— О да, накачаю его под завязку.

— Отлично, люблю, когда смазано как следует, — в механическом голосе звучало удовлетворение.

Несколько мгновений спустя Окуляр резко подался вперёд и вскрикнул:

— Блядь!

Из вокодера раздался скрежет. Хакс почувствовал, как его заполняет склизким семенем. Не прекращая рыдать, он обхватил голову руками, инстинктивно положив свои ладони поверх ладоней Синеротого. Он отдал бы что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от боли и очутиться подальше от этого ада.

Окуляр вздрогнул всем телом и неторопливо вынул член. Когда головка выскользнула наружу, Хакс застонал и всхлипнул. Давление на бёдра исчезло, но лишь на мгновение, тут же сменившись уже знакомой парой рук.

Затянутые в перчатки ладони прошлись по спине и задрали майку, обнажив бледную кожу. Нависнув над Хаксом, Щелемордый приставил кончик члена к дырке, которая пока не была готова к большему. И в тот момент, когда он навалился всем телом, Синеротый отпустил Хакса. Впрочем, почти сразу чья-то ладонь легла поверх его рук, прижав их к голове. За спиной раздался ненавистный смешок.

— Я же говорил: до каждого из нас дойдёт очередь. — Член угрожающе пристроился между ягодиц. — Видел бы Верховный лидер, как мы пользуемся тобой, словно куклой. — Подавшись вперёд, Щелемордый одной рукой вздёрнул Хакса, заставив встать на колени, а другой — изо всех сил надавил ему сзади на шею.

Член погрузился в тесный жар, и Хакс вскрикнул. Щелемордый насмешливо хмыкнул и стал двигаться в размеренном ритме, энергично покачивая бёдрами. Хакс, пришпиленный к койке, униженный, опять зарыдал. Щелемордый чуть сжал ладонью его шею и стёр лубрикант со свободной руки, мазнув по фарфорово-бледной ягодице.

Спустя несколько мучительных минут Щелемордый опёрся на локоть возле головы Хакса и дал тому возможность глотнуть воздуха. Липкие пальцы соскользнули с бедра и обвились вокруг болезненного красного стояка. Рыцарь ускорил темп, вырывая из Хакса вскрик каждым движением.

— Видишь, котёнок, я же говорил, что в следующий раз тебе понравится, — шепнул он Хаксу на ухо.

Хакс, перепачканный слюной и слезами, в ответ зарыдал ещё громче. Щелемордый вставил в разинутый рот два пальца и надавил на язык. Хакс всхлипнул и рефлекторно принялся сосать их, как сосал пустышку, когда был ребёнком. Между тем Щелемордый продолжил:

— Отлично. Мы сделаем тебя покорным. Верховный лидер будет гордиться нами.

Рыцарь умолк. Сосредоточенный на собственном удовольствии, он рассеянно водил ладонью вдоль члена Хакса: наверное, ему требовалось чем-то занять руку — до того как он кончит.

Послышался искажённый вокодером тихий стон и тяжёлое сопение. Не переставая всхлипывать, Хакс сосал пальцы, пока его накачивали спермой. Медленно приподнявшись, Щелемордый раздвинул ягодицы Хакса и вытащил член. Холодный воздух ужалил измученную плоть.

— Звёзды, вот это дырища! — произнёс Щелемордый, взглянув на растянутый вход, и слез с койки.

Третий рыцарь, Синеротый, тут же занял его место.

— Он весь мокрый и растянутый — засадишь ему без проблем, — заметил Щелемордый, застегнув ширинку.

Синеротый хохотнул и сразу же скользнул внутрь Хакса. Тот еле слышно вскрикнул, но быстро притих.

— Мне много не нужно, — заявил Синеротый. Похоже, он неплохо поработал рукой, наблюдая за тем, как его собратья пользуют бывшего генерала. — Если бы ты послушал Верховного лидера, то здесь бы не очутился. Это целиком твоя вина, что ты сейчас тут.

Синеротый плюхнулся на Хакса, словно на батут. Ноги у Хакса разъехались в стороны, и он вжался в матрас. Рыцарь, упёршись локтями в койку, тут же задал резвый темп. Из-за слёз Хакс ничего не видел — перед глазами стояла пелена. Он уже не дёргался и едва сознавал, что его возбуждённый член трётся о простыню. Он лежал неподвижно, смирившись с насилием.

Синеротому потребовалась всего пара минут. Когда он кончил, товарищи принялись подкалывать его.

— Ну что, здорово было? Вот не думал, что мы его так разъебали.

— Блядь, он такой влажный, ничего не мог поделать, — отшутился Синеротый и, поднявшись с койки, застегнул штаны. — Вы, парни, его хорошо подготовили.

Гогоча и похлопывая друг друга по спине, рыцари покинули камеру. Решётка закрылась за ними, и они затопали по коридору, непринуждённо болтая. А Хакс всё лежал и смотрел в стену заплаканными глазами.

У него стояло до боли, внутри всё ныло. Использованный, униженный, он чувствовал, как из дырки сочится сперма. Рыцари не озаботились защитными средствами, и вся простыня пропиталась липким семенем. Хакс слабо застонал. Он был не в состоянии даже пошевелить ногами. Полуголый, он скорчился ничком, упиваясь жалостью к себе. По телу пробежала дрожь, и Хакс подумал о том, что всё могло сложиться иначе.

***

Всё произошло стремительно. Хакс едва провалился в сон (он надел штаны, но не вытерся), когда дверь камеры открылась. Хакс в шоке распахнул глаза — его тело не было готово к продолжению.

Ещё один рыцарь, которого он раньше не видел, стащил его с койки и поставил на трясущиеся, словно желе, ноги. Хакс споткнулся и поморщился, стукнувшись коленями об пол. На запястьях защёлкнулись наручники. Когда он поднялся, внутри болезненно кольнуло.

— Давай, пошли. Время еженедельного душа.

Хакс брёл по коридору в знакомом направлении — к освежителям. Голова закружилась, и он врезался в рыцаря, который вёл его. Хакс с нетерпением ждал душа, надеясь, что тёплая вода принесёт облегчение.

Его втолкнули в кабинку открытого типа и сняли наручники. Рыцарь встал неподалёку и положил пальцы на рукоять светового меча. Хакс терпеть не мог эту часть. Он знал, что рыцарь будет пялиться, чтобы у заключённого и мысли о побеге не возникло. А из-за маски никогда нельзя было сказать точно, куда именно смотрит надзиратель.

Кабинка была почти такого же размера, как камера, из стены торчал всего один душ. Хакс пристроил одежду на скамью, рядом с аккуратно сложенным полотенцем. Повернул вентиль и вздрогнул — вода ещё не прогрелась. Вскрыв пакетик с порошковым мылом, он принялся втирать его в кожу, стараясь не обращать внимания на ломоту в мышцах.

Вода стала теплее, и Хаксу почти удалось расслабиться. Он знал, что на душ отведено всего две минуты — так же как в Академии. С той разницей, что сейчас он был один. Стоя под тёплыми струями, он машинально растирал покрытую синяками кожу и даже осмелился помыть между ног. Там по-прежнему всё было склизким и болезненно припухшим, поэтому он не стал проверять: окрасилась вода в красный цвет или нет. Он тщательно намыливал тело и тут же ополаскивал. Пока он этим занимался, его преследовала одна-единственная мысль: «Нужно помыться, нужно помыться, нужно помыться». Он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме этой задачи, и вскоре полностью забыл о наблюдающем за ним рыцаре.


	5. 5

В камере было холодно, но Хакс, похоже, этого не замечал. Он сидел за столом и смотрел из-под полуприкрытых век на выключенный датапад, когда Кайло вошёл в камеру. Вид бывшего генерала производил удручающее впечатление. Рыжие волосы были растрёпаны. Армейские жетоны пылились на полке. Услышав звук отъезжающей решётки, Хакс поднял голову, и Кайло окатило исходящей от него волной страха. Через несколько секунд волна схлынула, но выражение широко распахнутых глаз не изменилось.

Кайло, как и всегда, был одет в чёрное. С пояса по-прежнему свисал световой меч, хотя он им уже давно не пользовался. Люди беспрекословно повиновались ему, он упивался в равной степени своей политической властью и физической силой. Не сводя взгляда с Кайло, Хакс осторожно поднялся со стула.

— Рад снова видеть тебя, Хакс.

Хакс кивнул и приоткрыл губы, словно хотел что-то сказать. А потом решительно шагнул к посетителю. Кайло напрягся, рука тут же метнулась к рукояти меча. Мгновение спустя Хакс распахнул руки и крепко обнял Кайло. Ошеломлённый, тот стоял неподвижно, пока Хакс вжимался в него всем телом.

Скрипнула кожа перчатки — Кайло медленно разжал пальцы на рукояти. И в полном недоумении обнял Хакса в ответ.

— Я скучал по тебе, — прошептал Хакс и вцепился в широкие плечи. Его хватка почти сразу ослабла, но он так и не отпустил Кайло окончательно. Кайло стиснул Хакса в объятиях и улыбнулся.

— Мне жаль, что я не приехал раньше, но дел… — Слова застряли у него в горле, когда Хакс разорвал объятия, но лишь для того, чтобы сделать нечто более интимное. Опустив веки, он прижался потрескавшимися губами к губам Кайло и приложил ладонь к его щеке, словно хотел удержать на месте. На какую-то секунду ему это удалось. А потом Кайло в шоке уставился на Хакса и отпрянул.

— Я не знал…

— Потрогай меня, — тихо произнёс Хакс и, засунув руку Кайло себе под рубаху, прижал её к обнажённой спине. Кайло крупно вздрогнул. — Прошу, прикоснись.

Хакс снова втянул его в поцелуй — в этот раз Кайло не стал отстраняться. Хотя не знал, что и думать — всё случилось так неожиданно. Хакс не был обут, поэтому Кайло осторожно (чтобы не отдавить ему пальцы на ногах) ступил вперёд.

Внутри разгоралось желание, и Кайло, углубив поцелуй, подтолкнул Хакса к койке. Когда тот сел, Кайло заставил его улечься, надавив ладонью на живот. Затем эта ладонь скользнула на бедро, и Кайло разорвал поцелуй, наслаждаясь тем, как Хакс перебирает его волосы.

— Не знал, что ты хочешь этого, — прошептал он, невесомо коснувшись губами рта Хакса, и легонько надавил коленом на пах. Хакс, покорный и жаждущий, качнул бёдрами.

— А должен был, — Хакс наконец открыл глаза, и Кайло залюбовался этим невероятно прекрасным оттенком голубого.

— Как? — Кайло криво усмехнулся. — Откуда мне было знать.

— Ты же умеешь читать мысли. — Хакс умолк, он выглядел немного смущённо. — Ты мог увидеть это.

— Должно быть, ты слишком глубоко похоронил эту мысль. — Он вновь мягко прижался губами к губам Хакса, подбадривая его. — Потому что я много раз копался у тебя в голове.

С этими словами Кайло погрузился в его разум, и то, что он там увидел, привело его в восторг. Хакс хотел опуститься на колени, хотел взять его член в рот. Кайло перекатился на спину, уложив Хакса к себе на живот. Бывший генерал был лёгким, словно пёрышко. Пока Кайло раздумывал над этим, тот скользнул ниже и расстегнул его штаны.

Кайло резко сел на койке.

— Давай сюда, на колени, — произнёс он, указав Хаксу на пол, и уловил вспышку удовольствия.

Кайло обрадовал тот факт, что Хаксу хотелось этого. Послушно встав на колени рядом с койкой, Хакс помог Кайло стянуть сапоги, вытащил его член из ширинки и принялся обсасывать яйца.

Холодные пальцы коснулись головки, и Кайло сделал мысленную пометку: выдать Хаксу дополнительное одеяло. Теперь, когда тот находился так близко, Кайло наконец осознал, насколько хрупок и слаб генерал. Опустив глаза, Кайло заметил, какими тонкими были пальцы Хакса по сравнению с его собственными, а потом перевёл взгляд на нежные щёки и плавный изгиб челюсти.

По телу побежали мурашки, когда Хакс размашисто лизнул твердеющий член. Ощущения были невероятными. Оттопырив нижнюю пухлую губу, Хакс втянул в рот головку и скользнул по ней языком. Кайло не мог поверить в происходящее.

Он никогда даже не представлял, что генерал способен на такое. («Бывший генерал», — напомнил он себе.) Что он будет послушно отсасывать и безропотно становиться на колени. Кайло всегда любил поспорить, но, пообщавшись в последнее время с дипломатами, обнаружил, что вместо споров лучше вести творческие дискуссии. Поэтому новый смирный Хакс сразу вырос в его глазах. А может, причина была в том, что Хакс совершенно фантастически отсасывал, тщательно сглатывая слюну и предэякулят.

Хакс крепко сжал его яйца, и Кайло резко выдохнул, намереваясь оттянуть оргазм. Он понимал, что Хакс не остановится, пока не выдоит его до конца. При мысли о том, что можно кончить дважды, Кайло шумно засопел. А Хакс всё продолжал полировать его член, насаживаясь ртом до упора.

— Крифф, Хакс, если бы я знал, что у тебя такой талант, то вернулся бы раньше.

Хакс поднял взгляд, словно спрашивая разрешения. Кайло вцепился в матрас, живот свело от напряжения. Яйца подрагивали каждый раз, когда их касались нежные пальцы.

— Да, о-о-о… — у Кайло перехватило дыхание. — Сейчас кончу, — прошептал он, решив предупредить Хакса. Но тот не остановился. Качнув головой вверх-вниз, Хакс сжал стенки горла вокруг головки члена, и Кайло кончил, постаравшись не проронить ни звука.

Хакс проглотил всё до капли и притормозил лишь тогда, когда Кайло ухватил его за плечо и оттянул в сторону. Лизнув напоследок головку, Хакс молча выпустил член изо рта, словно боялся лишнего шума. Что было разумно, учитывая акустику тюремного блока. Кайло взял его за подбородок и потянул вверх.

— Иди сюда.

Хакс плавно уселся Кайло на колени, и тот поцеловал его. Хакс тихо взвизгнул и отодвинулся.

— А ты вкусный, — пробормотал Кайло и посмотрел на Хакса. Тот выдержал его взгляд, и Кайло увидел в глазах Хакса гордость за содеянное.

— Это из-за тебя.

— Ну, значит, это я вкусный.

Хакс улыбнулся и тут же вцепился в Кайло, чтобы не упасть. Кайло поднял его и опрокинул на койку. Навалившись сверху, он принялся целовать Хакса в губы, смакуя солоноватый вкус слюны и семени. Кайло давно не был ни с кем так близок — когда он стал Верховным лидером, подобные отношения казались практически немыслимыми. Но теперь у него был Хакс — единственный человек, с которым он мог разделить этот момент.

Вжавшись бёдрами в Хакса, Кайло немного поелозил туда-сюда, выставил руку вперёд и притянул в неё то, что можно было использовать в качестве смазки. Баночка с прозрачной вязкой жидкостью, стоявшая на раковине, пересекла камеру, прилетев прямо на ладонь. Швырнув баночку на койку, Кайло принялся раздевать Хакса. Стянув с него рубашку, он соскользнул на пол и помог Хаксу избавиться от штанов и носков. А потом покрыл поцелуями его живот, отметив, насколько он впалый. Вернувшись на койку, Кайло прижался губами ко рту Хакса и огладил выпирающие рёбра.

— А ты мило выглядишь в этих шмотках не по размеру, — промурлыкал он, почти не размыкая губ.

Хакс что-то проурчал в знак согласия и добавил:

— Вряд ли здесь одобрят разгуливание без штанов.

Кайло криво усмехнулся. Перекатившись на бок, он подтянул Хакса поближе и закинул его ногу себе на бедро.

— Могу это устроить.

— Тогда я буду мёрзнуть, — сказал Хакс и, откинув тёмную прядь с лица Кайло, провёл тыльной стороной ладони по его груди. — Но ради тебя я готов.

«Для тебя — всё что угодно», — услышал Кайло. Преисполненный радости, он обмакнул затянутые в перчатку пальцы в баночку. Он был Верховным лидером и чётко осознавал свою власть над людьми. Влажные пальцы скользнули между ягодиц и, тщательно смазав ложбинку, вновь нырнули в ёмкость с импровизированным лубрикантом.

Потом он прижал палец к входу и обвёл по кругу тугие мышцы, разминая их. А Хакс, казалось, не мог насытиться поцелуями. Мягкие губы прижимались к губам Кайло, тёплый язык хозяйничал во рту. Хакс пососал ему нижнюю губу, и Кайло застонал. Не переставая подготавливать Хакса, он заглянул в его разум для небольшой проверки.

В голове у Хакса царил покой, хоть и не без сумбура. Не считая вкраплений стресса и удовольствия, он был полностью сосредоточен на Кайло. Славное, уютное местечко. Вынырнув из чужого разума, Кайло ощутил, как холодно в камере.

— Ты такой страстный, — сказал Кайло, наконец разорвав поцелуй.

— Только для те… — Хакс не договорил и зашипел — Кайло протолкнул палец внутрь.

— Ты в порядке?

Хакс кивнул и расслабился.

— Да, всё хорошо.

Он чуть поменял позу и закинул ногу повыше — на поясницу Кайло. И Кайло продолжил. Двигая пальцем взад-вперёд, он чувствовал, как сжимаются упругие мышцы. В коридоре стояло безмолвие. Заключённые знали, что прибыл Верховный лидер. Им велели вести себя потише.

Было что-то романтичное в том, как Кайло ласкал Хакса — нежно, не торопясь. Добавив второй палец, Кайло задумался на мгновение: «Интересно, каково это, когда тебя касаются не мягкие пальцы, а кожа перчатки?» Он решил, что это довольно агрессивно, но Хакса, похоже, всё устраивало.

Внезапно Хакс вскинул бёдра и тихо всхлипнул:

— Кайло.

У Кайло защемило сердце при звуках этого жалобного голоса. Он вытащил пальцы и, перекатившись на спину, усадил Хакса сверху. Постельное бельё сползло в изножье койки. Хакс приподнялся и упёрся обеими руками в грудь Кайло, который в ответ возбуждённо фыркнул:

— Теперь ты задаёшь темп.

Взглянув снизу вверх на Хакса, Кайло вдруг осознал, насколько измученным и бледным тот выглядел. Даже соски потеряли свой цвет и едва выделялись на белой коже. По телу Хакса побежали мурашки, и Кайло порадовался тому, что остался одетым (что также должно было подчеркнуть его доминирующее положение).

Хакс слегка сдвинулся, нежно обхватил пальцами член Кайло и, пристроив его у входа, начал медленно опускаться. Широкие ладони легли Хаксу на бёдра, помогая держать равновесие. Он замер, когда головка толкнулась в податливую дырку, но почти сразу продолжил.

Насадившись до упора, Хакс тихо застонал и наклонился вперёд. Облокотившись на койку, он прижал свободную руку к широкой мускулистой груди Кайло. Зажмурившись и приоткрыв рот от удовольствия, Хакс неторопливо двигался на члене. Кайло наблюдал за переменой в его поведении. Это был уже не тот агрессивный вояка, который произносил речи перед многотысячными толпами. Теперь он стал ласков, послушен и, казалось, от души отдавался процессу.

Осознав, что он делает с Хаксом, Кайло довольно мурлыкнул. Он был полностью одетым и защищённым, в то время как Хакс — голым и уязвимым. Он молчал, а Хакс стонал, не скрывая вожделения. Кайло даже не пытался коснуться члена Хакса, наблюдая за тем, как тот самостоятельно возбуждает себя.

Хакс хрипло выдохнул, опёрся на ладонь и сел ровнее. А потом приподнялся, похотливо застонал и, откинувшись назад, вновь опустился до упора. Выпятив грудь, он раскачивался взад-вперёд, а Кайло, придерживая его за бёдра, наслаждался этой картиной.

Хакс не спеша вращал задом и постанывал, когда член задевал чувствительное место внутри. Положив свою ладонь на широкую лапищу Кайло, Хакс наклонил голову и посмотрел вниз, словно желал убедиться, что это не сон. Вот тогда-то Кайло потянул его на себя и сказал:

— Давай сюда.

Когда Кайло крепко прижал Хакса к груди и, крутанувшись, опрокинул на спину, тот вскрикнул — в равной степени от шока и ужаса. Вцепившись в чёрные волосы обеими руками, он вовлёк Кайло в глубокий поцелуй, и Кайло, подхватив Хакса под ягодицы, принялся вбиваться внутрь.

— Тебе нравится… вот так хорошо? — спросил Кайло и, приподняв зад Хакса над койкой, насадил его до упора.

— Да… Ох, как глубоко, — проскулил Хакс и схватил Кайло за плечи. — Они делали мне больно, — прошептал он, и его глаза наполнились слезами.

— Знаю, я знаю, — произнёс Кайло с сочувствием.

— Они делали мне больно, — визгливо повторил Хакс. По виску скатилась слеза, и Кайло поспешно смахнул её.

— Ш-ш-ш, — он поцеловал Хакса, чтобы успокоить. — Не думай об этом сейчас.

Он не знал, как именно рыцари издевались над Хаксом, но, судя по всему, рукоприкладство применялось довольно регулярно и жёстко. В любом случае он не мог их остановить. Он находился далеко и был слишком занят, чтобы разбираться с охранниками, которые избивали заключённых.

Наконец Кайло протянул руку и обхватил влажной от лубриканта ладонью член Хакса.

— Блядь! — вскрик Хакса перешёл в скулёж и эхом отразился от стен. Его тело не могло противиться похоти.

И хотя Кайло потел в своих одеждах, происходящее казалось ему приятным и правильным. Именно этого он хотел, когда предлагал Хаксу принять его сторону. Да, пока он не мог полностью воплотить свой план в жизнь, но сейчас, пожиная первые плоды, он испытывал глубокую нежность к Хаксу. Этот акт породил между ними нечто новое, хотя Кайло не знал, как всё обернётся в итоге. Само собой, тут они вместе не останутся.

«Верховный лидер. Мой Верховный лидер», — эта мысль вырвала Кайло из размышлений, и он замер, засев глубоко внутри Хакса. Тот всхлипнул от ошеломляющего ощущения заполненности. Кайло пристально посмотрел на него и попытался поймать его взгляд, но Хакс уже витал где-то далеко, превратившись в существо, сотканное из чистых эмоций. Никаких больше острых углов и резких линий — разум его размягчился. Мысли роились вокруг, словно пузырьки в воде: сталкивались, исчезали, и на их месте тут же появлялись новые.

Кайло крепко поцеловал Хакса и закинул его ногу себе на плечо. Хакс шумно задышал, и Кайло, с трудом разорвав поцелуй, прохрипел:

— Ты готов кончить?

— Да…

— Тогда кончи для меня.

— А-ах… «Верховный лидер», — мысленно прокричал Хакс. Как же Кайло хотелось, чтобы он произнёс это вслух.

— Кончи для меня, Хакс, — повторил он, надеясь добиться своего. Но услышал лишь похотливые стоны и хныканье. Внезапно Кайло почувствовал, как Хакс сжался вокруг его члена — перед глазами заплясали звёзды. Отпустив себя, он кончил, и их с Хаксом накрыло ослепляющим светом и теплом — прежде ему неведомым. Извиваясь в его объятиях, Хакс наслаждался каждым мигом происходящего.

Придя в себя, Кайло взглянул на Хакса. Тот тяжело дышал, зыркая глазами из-под полуопущенных век, будто кого-то высматривал. Кайло аккуратно опустил Хакса на койку, и тот расслабленно раскинулся на спине. Хакс не произнёс тех самых слов — его титула — поэтому Кайло пока не мог выпустить его. Ну ничего, Кайло готов был подождать ещё.

Кайло не спеша вынул член и уткнулся лбом в грудь Хакса. Он бы с удовольствием навалился сверху, но не хотел перепачкаться в семени, которое собралось лужицей на впалом животе. Из последних сил Кайло приподнялся и, упав на койку рядом с Хаксом, прижался к нему. Хакс тихо застонал, ловя остаточное наслаждение. Оба замерли, лишь звуки их дыхания нарушали тишину.

Через некоторое время Кайло отлип от Хакса, перевернул его на бок и пристроился сзади — обмякший член уткнулся в бледную поясницу. Кайло взмахом руки притянул полотенце, вытер сперму с живота и, обняв Хакса, прильнул к нему. И поморщился, учуяв запах порошкового мыла, которое выдавали заключённым.

Кайло видел, что Хакс пытается взять себя в руки и что получается не очень. Хакс почти потерял себя здесь, и Кайло покрепче стиснул его в объятиях, желая успокоить. Они молча лежали рядом, и вдруг Хакс подал голос:

— Могу я тебя спросить кое о чём?

— М-м-м? — Кайло купался в послеоргазменной дымке. Ему удалось ненадолго расслабиться, но уже вскоре предстояло вернуться к обязанностям Верховного лидера.

— Ты это имел в виду, когда делал своё предложение?

Кайло приподнялся на локте. Интересно, почему Хакс спросил? Он сам давно не вспоминал об этом. То предложение было последней попыткой удержать Хакса на своей стороне, но всё пошло наперекосяк.

— Нет, не совсем, — Кайло покачал головой.

— Понятно.

— А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Хакс, не оборачиваясь, шевельнул плечом.

— Мне интересно… может, предложение всё ещё в силе.

Кайло потрясённо уставился на Хакса. Неужели тот в самом деле вообразил, что Кайло сочетается с ним браком? После всего, что он натворил? После долгих месяцев в заключении? Кайло сел и свесил ноги с койки. Перевернувшись на другой бок, Хакс смотрел, как он обувается.

— Ну так как?

— Помнится, ты его отверг.

— Тогда всё было иначе. — Хакс тоже сел, совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы, и придвинулся к Кайло. — Всё было…

— Менее сложным. А теперь я не могу вернуть тебя из мёртвых. Теперь… — Кайло умолк. Внезапно он вспомнил слова Хакса — он выучил их наизусть после отказа. Кайло встал, повернулся лицом к койке и застегнул штаны, словно давая понять: встреча окончена.

— Ты с ума сошёл, — начал он. Хакс, похоже, не опознал текст. — Брак между мной и тобой? Ты уже предал меня один раз, и лучшее, что я могу сделать в качестве Верховного лидера — запереть тебя здесь.

— Нет… — очень тихо сказал Хакс. Кажется, до него дошло, что Кайло повторяет его речь.

— Ты свалял дурака со своим планом и теперь пытаешься исправить ошибки, предлагая брак.

— Я не это имел в виду, — Хакс с испуганным видом поднялся с койки.

— У тебя и правда нет ни малейшего представления ни о нашей мощи, ни о политической ситуации, если ты предлагаешь такое, — выплюнул Кайло.

— Пожалуйста, ты должен выслушать…

— Мы закончили, — Кайло направился к выходу, Хакс кинулся за ним и схватил за руку. Кайло оттолкнул его, и Хакс отлетел на метр. Внезапно осознав, что он абсолютно голый, Хакс сгорбился и попытался прикрыть пах.

— Прошу, Верховный лидер…

Ещё минуту назад Кайло обрадовался бы этому обращению, но сейчас оно прозвучало неискренне: Хакс использовал его, чтобы выпрашивать.

— Счастливо оставаться, Хакс.

Кайло вышел из камеры, решётка закрылась за ним.

— Нет… — прошептал Хакс ему вслед.

— Нет! — закричал Хакс и с разбегу кинулся на решётку — ему было плевать, увидят его или нет. — Прошу, не оставляй меня здесь! — раздался отчаянный вопль. — Прошу! — жалобный голос сорвался на хрип. Но Кайло не обернулся: Хаксу стоило ещё немного полежать и подумать.

***

Хакс всё глубже погружался в депрессию. Он потерял счёт времени и визитам рыцарей, которые приходили его насиловать. Он перестал читать новости — его не заботили даты и числа. Теперь он точно знал: Кайло не вернётся.

Каждый раз, когда рыцари, глумясь над ним, желали добавить к физическим страданиям ещё и моральных, они рассказывали ему о Первом Порядке.

«Верховный лидер произнёс речь в Сенате по случаю открытия новых торговых путей между планетами Внутреннего кольца».

«Верховный лидер принёс мир в галактику и основал новую школу для форсъюзеров».

«Верховный лидер почтил своим присутствием бал, и придворные выстроились в очередь».

Хакс никак не реагировал — лежал неподвижно и молчал.

В один прекрасный день он сидел на койке, закутавшись в одеяло, и спокойно читал что-то с датапада, как вдруг решётка отъехала в сторону. Он поднял взгляд — ещё не пришло время принимать пищу. Накануне он посетил душ, так что рыцарей можно было не ждать минимум пару суток. И тут Хакс, одетый только в трусы и майку, чуть не грохнулся в обморок, словно его лягнул фатир.

У входа стоял Кайло. Хакс решил, что тот выглядит… отлично. Высокий, широкоплечий, с копной роскошных чёрных волос, о которых он почти успел забыть. Отложив датапад, Хакс медленно поднялся с койки и недоверчиво уставился на Кайло.

Тот кивнул ему.

— Хакс. Похоже, ты не ожидал увидеть меня.

— Я думал… — выдавил Хакс охрипшим от криков голосом. И опустил глаза, стесняясь своего растрёпанного вида.

— Ты думал, я никогда не вернусь?

Кайло выглядел спокойным и собранным, как и положено Верховному лидеру. Неловко застыв в нескольких метрах от Кайло, Хакс просто кивнул в ответ. Внезапно Кайло шагнул вперёд, и Хакс, ахнув, шарахнулся к стене.

Кайло приблизился и изучающе вгляделся в Хакса — наверное, старался понять, где он витает. А может, пытался прочесть его мысли. Хакс не мог сказать точно — он не чувствовал вторжения в разум. Впрочем, как и всегда. Затянутым в перчатку пальцем Кайло поддел подбородок Хакса, вынудив смотреть себе в лицо. Хакс принюхался. От Кайло пахло чудесно: переработанным воздухом и свежей пайкой. Он пах, как звёздные разрушители, на которых прошло его детство, и при мысли о прошлом у Хакса увлажнились глаза.

Кайло наклонился и легонько чмокнул Хакса в губы. Хакс вздохнул, по его щеке скатилась слеза. Но уже в следующий миг он обхватил Кайло за плечи и дал ему всё, что тот хотел. Кайло отвел его подальше от стены и крепко обнял. Хаксу захотелось, чтобы Кайло этими сильными, надёжными руками вечно прижимал его к широкой груди и никогда не отпускал.

Кайло уложил Хакса на койку и, вставив колено ему между ног, мягко поцеловал. Хакс с пылкостью откликнулся на ласку. Только Кайло целовал его — он таял под его языком. «Что угодно. Я сделаю что угодно, лишь бы остаться с тобой навсегда, мой Верховный лидер».

Застыв, Кайло разорвал поцелуй, несмотря на то, что Хакс приподнялся и попытался вновь прижаться к нему губами. Но, не сумев дотянуться, опустил голову на подушку. Кайло смотрел на него сверху вниз, а Хакс размышлял над тем, что будет дальше. Уйдёт ли Кайло снова — после того, как закончит заниматься с ним любовью.

— Скажи это, — требовательно произнёс Кайло, и Хакс внезапно разнервничался. Хотя не должен был — его мысли больше не являлись лишь его достоянием. Рыцари об этом позаботились.

— Сказать что?

— То, о чём ты только что подумал.

— Я сделаю что угодно, лишь бы остаться с тобой, — выдавил Хакс.

Кайло устроился поудобнее у него между ног, облачённая в перчатку ладонь ласково огладила тело, почти не скрытое одеждой.

— Это не всё, — Кайло выглядел так, будто намеревался встать и уйти. Но спустя мгновение он наклонился и, вцепившись в узкие бёдра, накрыл рот Хакса своим, да так, что зубы клацнули. — Скажи его — мой титул.

— Верховный лидер, — выдохнул Хакс и ощутил едва заметное прикосновение Силы к головке члена, которая уже выпирала из-под трусов. — Я сделаю что угодно, лишь бы остаться с тобой, Верховный лидер.

Хакс изумлённо ахнул и прижался к Кайло, когда тот подхватил его на руки и поднял с койки. Решётка открылась, Кайло вынес его из камеры. Хакс даже не оглянулся. Вместо этого он полностью сосредоточился на Кайло и страстно целовал его всю дорогу к ожидающему шаттлу.


	6. 6

Комната была подготовлена к его прибытию. И хотя Кайло прилетел утром, он заметил, что в апартаментах включено освещение. Осмотревшись по сторонам, он увидел свернувшегося на диване спящего мужчину. Кайло тут же приблизился к нему. Он устал после поездки, но желание обладать Хаксом перевесило.

— Привет, Хакс, — сказал он, погладив обнажённое плечо. Накрывшись одеялом, Хакс крепко спал. Похоже, он пытался не уснуть, чтобы встретить Кайло. Сонно моргнув, Хакс потянулся и наконец увидел Кайло.

— С возвращением, — промурлыкал он и приподнялся на локте. Опустившись на колени, Кайло нежно поцеловал его в губы, и Хакс без промедления ответил тем же. Благодаря средствам для ухода за кожей, которыми обеспечивал его Кайло, губы Хакса вновь стали мягкими и шелковистыми.

— Пытался не уснуть? — спросил Кайло и направился в спальню, скинув по пути плащ. Вероятно, следовало принять ванну. «Может, заставить Хакса?» — подумал он, но в итоге отказался от этой затеи, решив сперва расслабиться. Хакс поднялся с дивана и, зевая на ходу, последовал за ним.

На Хаксе почти ничего не было: лишь полупрозрачные золотистые шаровары да ожерелье, которое давно заменило ему армейские жетоны. Слегка взъерошив рыжие волосы, он расчесал их пальцами и вскарабкался на огромную кровать, усыпанную почти двумя десятками декоративных подушечек.

— Вовсе не обязательно было это делать. Я же предупредил, что вернусь утром. — Кайло избавился от перчаток.

— Знаю, — проворковал Хакс и повёл плечом. Встав на колени, он нагнулся вперёд и упёрся ладонями кровать — сама невинность во плоти. — Я хотел бодрствовать в момент твоего возвращения.

Кайло приблизился, и Хакс сел ровно. Поддев пальцем его подбородок, Кайло вовлёк Хакса в поцелуй — единственное приветствие, на которое он был сейчас способен. Спустя несколько секунд Кайло оторвался от губ Хакса, но лишь затем, чтобы прижаться ртом к его шее.

— М-м-м, — мурлыкнул Хакс, и Кайло довольно промычал в ответ.

— Погоди! — вдруг выпалил Хакс и добавил: — Ведь это я должен привечать тебя. — Он дёрнул Кайло за пояс. Кайло улыбнулся и, потянувшись рукой, смахнул непослушные рыжие пряди со лба.

— Ну тогда, может, согреешь меня для начала?

На лице Хакса появилась сдержанная улыбка. С каждым разом она выглядела всё более естественной. Хакс кивнул и поцеловал Кайло. Не отрываясь от его губ, сдвинулся к краю кровати и прижался голой грудью к Кайло. Через многослойную одежду Кайло не почувствовал тепла его тела, но не стал разрывать поцелуй, даже когда Хакс потёрся о его пах, пробуждая к жизни член.

Потребовалось совсем немного усилий (как всегда), и Кайло отстранился, давая понять, что уже достаточно возбуждён. Хакс скользнул руками под длинную тунику Кайло.

Кайло стянул тунику через голову, и хотя на нём ещё была майка, Хакс с лёгкостью добрался до ширинки и расстегнул её. Заполучив член, он тут же сомкнул губы вокруг головки и медленно облизал.

Довольно хмыкнув, Кайло запустил пятерню в рыжие волосы — ему так и не надоел их цвет. Он наряжал Хакса преимущественно в оттенки золотого и красного, считая, что они ему очень идут. Как консорт Верховного лидера, Хакс получал всё самое лучшее, и не имело значения, что некоторые наряды представляли собой небольшие куски ткани.

Хакс вобрал член поглубже, и Кайло почувствовал, как становится легче тяжкое бремя его обязанностей. Это было приятно, но он жаждал большего. «Терпение, — сказал он себе. — Пусть потрудится ещё немножко».

И только после того, как у него начали подгибаться колени, Кайло протянул руку к прикроватному столику. В ладонь влетела бутылочка лубриканта. Щёлкнув колпачком, он смазал пальцы и потрогал Хакса между ягодиц. Учитывая длину рук, это не составило проблемы. Хакс придушенно всхлипнул, когда член Кайло при этом погрузился в глотку до самого упора.

— Расслабься, — мягко произнёс Кайло и слегка отстранился, дав Хаксу возможность вдохнуть.

Размашисто облизывая член, Хакс расставил ноги пошире, предоставив лучший доступ к заднице, и Кайло, подавшись немного вперёд, изучающе надавил на дырку, поскольку ягодицы Хакса загораживали обзор.

Прежде чем ввести палец, Кайло немного помассировал тугие мышцы. Хакс, сосредоточившийся на члене, никак не отреагировал. Но вскоре хлюпающие звуки стали тише — Хакс почти выпустил член изо рта. Внутри осталась лишь головка, которую он посасывал, словно леденец. Тем временем в дырке орудовало уже два пальца, и Кайло понял, что Хакс растворился в собственных эмоциях.

Вытащив пальцы, Кайло отстранился от Хакса. Тот шумно задышал, вдоль позвоночника побежали мурашки. Кайло толкнул его на середину кровати и приступил к раздеванию. Хакс подполз к груде подушек и, откинувшись на неё, принялся наблюдать за Кайло. И только когда тот обнажился полностью, снял своё ожерелье и аккуратно положил на столик.

Нависнув над Хаксом, Кайло несколько раз поцеловал его. А потом капнул лубрикантом на член Хакса и прижался плотнее. Хакс тихо охнул, когда Кайло обхватил оба члена рукой и начал толкаться в ладонь.

— Звёзды, как же я скучал, — прошептал он и засосал нежную кожу на шее.

— Я тоже скучал, — всхлипнул Хакс, извиваясь в умелых руках. Запустив пальцы в копну тёмных волос, Хакс пальцами другой руки ухватился за предплечье Кайло.

Вскоре Кайло остановился и перевернул Хакса на живот. Хакс взвизгнул, когда его бёдра вздёрнули вверх. Он расставил ноги и подтянул к себе подушку, а Кайло снова ввёл в него два пальца, проверяя растяжку. Пока Кайло добавлял лубрикант, Хакс вжался грудью в кровать и обнял подушку обеими руками. Кайло знал, что Хакс недолюбливает эту позу, но она годилась для затравки. Вот когда вымотается, он, возможно, позволит Хаксу оседлать его, и тот будет рассыпаться в благодарностях.

— Ты роскошен, — сказал Кайло и, убрав пальцы, прижался членом к сочащейся лубрикантом дырке. Взяв Хакса за ягодицы, он развёл их в стороны и приставил головку к входу. — Дыши, — добавил он успокаивающим тоном.

Как только он толкнулся внутрь, Хакс охнул, зашарил рукой и подгрёб под себя ещё одну подушку. Но уже в следующий момент раздался приглушённый стон, и Кайло усмехнулся. Он гордился тем, что извлекал из Хакса подобные звуки.

Упёршись обеими руками в кровать, Кайло взял размеренный темп. Хакс ёрзал под ним и стонал, как дешёвая шлюха. Кайло кайфовал, слушая, как пронзительно охает его бывший генерал. Наклонившись, Кайло поцеловал его в плечо. Хакс тихо пискнул и прикрыл рот ладонью, словно смутившись. А потом расплакался. Кайло к этому уже привык.

Плач стал перемежаться стонами, а Кайло, тяжело сопя, толкнулся глубже. Ощущения были невероятными — как же он соскучился.

Хакс снова охнул, вскинул бёдра и сам насадился на член. Вдруг Кайло резко вышел и перевернул Хакса на спину.

— Ш-ш-ш, успокойся, я знаю, — проворковал он, скользнул внутрь и стер слёзы с раскрасневшегося лица Хакса.

Всхлипывая, тот пытался адаптироваться к резкой смене позы. Кайло был в курсе, что это как-то связано с пребыванием Хакса в тюрьме, но не стал погружаться в его разум — он действительно не хотел знать подробностей. Так или иначе, оказавшись в любимой позе, Хакс прекратил рыдать.

Прижавшись лбом ко лбу Хакса, Кайло надрачивал его багровый, словно вишенка, член и жарко дышал в приоткрытые губы. Несколько минут раздавались только шумные вздохи, а затем Хакс умудрился выговорить сквозь стон:

— Верховный лидер…

— О-о-о…

Похоже, титул запускал какой-то механизм. Удовольствие заструилось по венам. Кайло захлестнули ощущения, и он излился в Хакса, который тут же кончил себе на живот.

Замедлившись, Кайло скрепил поцелуем их союз. Хакс заскулил, когда Кайло начал вынимать член, и оба застонали в унисон, когда он окончательно выскользнул наружу. Не желая пачкаться в липкой лужице на животе Хакса, Кайло плюхнулся рядом и расслабился. Измотанный, он лежал, прислушиваясь к тяжёлому дыханию Хакса.

Наконец Хакс посмотрел на него — его глаза почти высохли. Он не так уж сильно плакал в этот раз — хороший знак. Погладив ладонью руку Кайло, Хакс прошептал:

— С возвращением.

Кайло поднял глаза и улыбнулся.

— Славное вышло приветствие.

К кровати подлетело полотенце, Кайло передал его Хаксу и, усевшись, окинул спальню затуманенным взором. В комнате было чуть темнее, чем обычно — вероятно, из-за опущенных жалюзи.

— Куда-то собрался? — спросил Хакс, вытерев живот.

— Мне нужно подготовиться.

— Подготовиться? К чему?

— Вечером будет бал. Ты получил приглашение?

— Нет, — Хакс тоже сел и пожал плечами.

— В честь моего возвращения после долгой отлучки.

— Моего приветствия тебе недостаточно? — поддразнил Хакс.

Кайло замер у двери в ванную и обернулся.

— Твои приветствия самые лучшие, вне всякого сомнения.

С этими словами он направился в душ. Впереди его ждал очередной долгий день.

***

Бальный зал оформили в экстравагантном стиле. Столы для закусок, устланные золотистыми скатертями, люстра, украшенная тысячей кристаллов. Казалось, сами стены источали мягкое сияние. Приглашённые политики, все как один, вырядились в официальные костюмы. Кайло облачился в чёрную тунику с золотым позументом, оставив меч и плащ в своих апартаментах. Что до Хакса, то он щеголял в длинной, усыпанной золотистым бисером набедренной повязке и золотых браслетах-наручах на предплечьях.

Стоя рядом с Кайло, Хакс сдержанно улыбался окружающим и молчал. Он знал, что думали люди: Верховный лидер сделал себе клона опального генерала Первого Порядка. И знал, что за их спинами шептались. Но Кайло принёс мир в галактику, поэтому недовольные — если таковые были — предпочитали держать язык за зубами.

Симпатичный пожилой джентльмен с сединой в бакенбардах приблизился к Кайло. Высокий воротник его костюма был явно неудобным, но на лице это совершенно не отображалось.

— С возвращением, Верховный лидер, — почтительно приветствовал он Кайло.

Тот отсалютовал в ответ:

— Сларесс, рад тебя видеть. А мне говорили, что ты не сможешь прийти.

— Мне удалось на несколько часов отложить поездку в Центральные миры, поэтому я ненадолго.

— Отлично. Этого более чем достаточно. Полагаю, ты ещё не знаком с моим консортом? Его зовут Арми.

— Моё почтение, Арми.

Сларесс и Хакс обменялись кивками.

— Приятно познакомиться.

Хаксу понравилось, как Сларесс посмотрел на него. Без всякого осуждения, словно ему было безразлично, что он выглядел как… Хакс.

— Он был со мной с самого начала — один из самых верных моих рыцарей, — шепнул Кайло Хаксу на ухо.

— Правда? — Хакс поднял взгляд, глаза его загорелись любопытством. Мало кому доводилось видеть рыцарей Рен без масок.

— Могу я пригласить Арми на танец? — спросил Сларесс.

— Разумеется, — ответил Кайло и, повернувшись к Хаксу, добавил: — Если ты не возражаешь.

— Нет, конечно. С удовольствием. — Хакс принял руку Сларесса и последовал за ним — они присоединились к танцующим.

Едва соприкасаясь пальцами, Хакс и Сларесс отрепетированными движениями обходили поочерёдно друг друга в танце.

— Ты счастливчик, Арми. Верховный лидер заслуживает самого лучшего.

— Благодарю, Сларесс, так и есть.

Сларесс мягко улыбнулся, словно пытался сдержать смешок. Меж тем наступило время смены партнёров, и им пришлось разойтись. Танец продолжился. Звучала музыка, над толпой, создавая праздничную атмосферу, парили мыльные пузыри.

Когда танец почти подошёл к концу, Хакс и Сларесс снова сблизились. Сларесс закружил Хакса, избегая прикосновений к обнажённой коже. Хакс оценил этот жест. А потом Сларесс прижался плотнее, и Хакс покраснел от смущения.

— Хорошо выглядишь, котёнок. Лучше, чем отложилось у меня в памяти.

Хакс запутался в собственных ногах, но быстро оправился и шарахнулся от рыцаря. До Хакса дошло: то, что он принял за приветливость, было снисходительностью. Сларесс понимающе улыбался — он знал, кто такой Хакс, и помнил, что делал с ним.

— Ты… — выдохнул Хакс.

И тут музыка смолкла, публика повернулась к оркестру — грянули аплодисменты. Сларесс последовал общему примеру и отвлёкся от Хакса. Хакс не аплодировал, он даже не дышал. Он неотрывно смотрел на Сларесса. Он только теперь сообразил, что тот так же высок и широкоплеч, как Щелемордый. Хакс попятился и начал протискиваться сквозь толпу. Добравшись до Кайло, он прижался к нему сзади и, всхлипнув, уткнулся в шею. Ему хотелось сделаться невидимым. Кайло заметил, что Хакс использует его как щит, и развернулся к нему.

— Хакс… Арми, что случилось? — от неожиданности он перепутал имена. Он никогда не называл Хакса Хаксом на публике, чтобы различать «клона» и бывшего генерала.

— Мне нехорошо, я хочу уйти, — выпалил Хакс. В ответ на такую прямоту Кайло вытаращил глаза:

— Ты уверен? Вечер только начался.

— Пожалуйста, я хочу уйти. Немедленно.

— Ладно-ладно, погоди… — Кайло жестом подозвал охранника, маячившего в нескольких метрах от них. — Почему бы тебе не отдохнуть. Можешь пойти в восточную комнату.

— Да, ты прав… Мне просто нужно прилечь.

Хакс пребывал в ужасе. Его насильник был здесь, но он не мог сказать об этом Кайло, чтобы тот не почувствовал себя преданным одним из давних друзей. Так что Хакс притворился, что ему нездоровится, и в сопровождении охранника отправился в восточную комнату.

Хакс рухнул на кушетку, попросив охранника остаться с ним. Тот молча уселся у двери, наблюдая, как Хакс давится слезами. Сларесс мог ворваться сюда прямо сейчас и взять Хакса. Или даже убить — при желании. Он знал, что Хакс никакой не клон. Хакс всхлипнул и, прижав к себе подушку, свернулся калачиком на боку.

В комнату вошёл дроид. Поставил на столик возле кушетки стакан воды, укрыл Хакса одеялом. Хакс поблагодарил дроида и замер в ожидании.

Бокал шампанского, который он выпил на балу, дал о себе знать, и Хакс задремал. Очнувшись, он увидел Кайло, стоящего на коленях на кушетке рядом с ним. Тот аккуратно тряс его за плечо, пытаясь разбудить.

— Хакс.

— М-м-м? — растерянно протянул Хакс, открыв глаза. Он осознал, что всё ещё находится в восточной комнате и внезапно вспомнил почему.

— С тобой всё хорошо? Похоже, ты уснул.

— Д-да, я в порядке.

— Хочешь вернуться на бал?

— Нет, — решительно сказал Хакс. К его удивлению, Кайло сразу согласился.

— Хорошо. Тогда позволь отнести тебя наверх. Наверное, тебе лучше переместиться в кровать.

Кивнув, Хакс отбросил одеяло. Заметив, что, кроме охранника у двери, в комнате больше никого нет, он подался вперёд и обнял Кайло.

Одним быстрым движением Кайло подхватил его на руки и поднял с кушетки. Хакс уткнулся лицом ему в плечо и тихо всхлипнул, когда его вынесли из комнаты. Хакс знал, что в их спальне, вдалеке от толпы и похитителей, он будет в безопасности. Вдыхая запах Кайло, он чувствовал, как в этих крепких объятиях обретает покой.


End file.
